Unlawful Relations
by UnsubandMomo
Summary: Rin, among with dozens of other girls at her school, is in love with the ever-popular Len. Unlike those other girls, Rin is Len's twin sister. Len rejects Rin's confession and proposes one to another girl: Miku Hatsune, the school nerd. Rated T for safety. Collaboration by momokokoro-chan and UnsubUnicorn!
1. Part

**A/N: Welcome Mina to my first collaboration story: Unlawful Relations! I hope you guys like it. This chapter is written by me, momokokoro-chan. Next chapter will be written by UnsubUnicorn and so forth. To get you started, Rin's POV is first, then Len's and it's 3rd period. Thanks so much for reading and please review!  
**

**Momo xx  
**

**o~O~o  
**

**Unlawful Relations  
**

**1 ~ Part ~ 1  
**

**o~O~o**

I am Rin, the proud sister of my brother, Len Kagamine. I have short, choppy blonde hair, not different from my twin.

We started school a year ago. We are both in the same grade, Year 8 – and we used to share all the same periods, be partners for everything and only speak to each other, but the stupid teachers have decided to separate us. Unlike me, who has to stay with all the other people we knew – Len got to go with the other Middle-High group. What a bother. It's not like I'm obsessive; it's not like I am controlling… I just… he's _mine. My _brother, _my _friend, _mine! _So when we were told that Len would only be sharing 1-2 periods with me every day – it didn't go down without objection.

"But he's my brother! We work better together!" I retorted, angry with the Principal's patriotic proposal.

"But Rin, he should –" The Principal began, his words small and useless.

"I don't care! He's staying with me and that is that!" I cut the old man off, a smirk spreading across my angered face. The man stood up and shook his head, grasping the little authority he had.

"Rin, your brother will be in the other Middle-High School group! And _that _is that! Do you understand? Otherwise I think detention for a month for talking back to the Principal will be enough time for you to adjust," He yelled, forcing me back into my chair. I had lost. There was nothing I could do about it except scowl at him. So, I did, at full force. He grunted and directed his gaze to Len who hadn't said a word – doesn't he want to be with his 'one and only'?

"Len, first period you will have English; secondly, mathematics; thirdly, Chemistry; fourthly, Biology; fifthly, Humanities and sixthly, Japanese Literature. These will change from day to day, week to week; as I'm sure you're aware of. A boy named Kaito Shion shares all the same subjects as you, so he will guide you through your teachers and subjects" The Principal announced to Len. Damn you, Kaito Shion.

We were quickly ushered to the foyer. Sure, I was I 'troublesome child' but I had reasons. Of course I had reasons! Soon enough, the chime of the bell I always dreaded screeched through the speakers. _Enough already, I know I have to go to class now! _I wanted to squeal at the bell – but of course if I did; it would not just be Len who called me crazy. I walked over to _my _second period classroom: English. I stand idle while I watch Len silently wave his hand and walk away in the other direction. I feel a mix of emotion as I watch him go. What is it that I am feeling - jealousy, malice, hope, fear, hate, love? I brush away my concerns and walk through the doors; where everybody is sitting obediently and quietly. I have the urge to disrupt them, but I don't. It would only cause me more stress. I take my usual seat and without even bothering to look at the teacher first, I glare helplessly at the empty seat next to me. I then decided to make myself a promise: no-one is to sit in this seat while I am beside it. This is _Len's _chair – it's the only place he can belong; next to me, as always.

"Rin? Rin? Are you listening?" I hear the teacher yell from across the room. I snort obnoxiously and roll my eyes.

"Yes" I drag on the word lazily, not sending a good impression on Mr. Tonio. I don't care in the slightest about what he thinks. The only thing I can possibly think about his _my _Len. Did he miss me? Who is Kaito? No-one can steal Len from me. Not anyone.

Because I love him.

**o~O~o**

I knew the exact thing Rin would be thinking. _Is he okay? Does he miss me? _Her words were obvious and predictable in my head. I silently chuckled at her nasally whining. Moving classes wasn't all bad – at least I'd get to meet some people – I think. I walked down the outstretched corridor, to my third period classroom… Chemistry, was it? I peered at the signs on top of the doors, wondering where on Earth my class would be…

_1D, 4D, 7D, 3E… _None, I don't recognize a single number. So instead I look at the labels on the doors.

_Biology, Mathematics, Science, Chemistry… _There! That had to be it. I made my way over to the sliding doors and pushed it aside. The people were instantly silent as I walked in. I wasn't that noticeable, right?

"Oh, Len; you're here!" The teacher realized; her voice rose slightly.

"Class, this is Len Kagamine. He will be with the second Middle-High group as of now. Why don't you come up here and give us a little introduction?" The woman smiles, waving her hand to the front of the room. I sigh and sloppily walk to the front and turn to the students. I examined them as I gave a poor speech about myself,

"My name is Len Kagamine. I am 14 years old and have a sister named Rin. At home I mostly study or try to annoy my sister. She is nasally when she whines and I usually have to put up with it. Other than that, I am alright with Science and Math but not great with Literacy. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, _I hope to get along with you all_," I speak mindlessly. I notice a few people in their seats, those that stand out I vividly remember: A girl with bright orange hair and a scowl that seemed to never disappear, a short girl with pink hair and chubby cheeks, a girl with spiky green hair and a small, slender, teal-haired beauty. Once I realized I had only noticed girls, I blushed and looked away feeling like a pervert.

"Len, I'm sure you have heard about Kaito? He sits just over there – the boy with spiky blue hair – I vacated a seat for you next to him, alright? I am Mrs. Takahashi too, okay?" The teacher speaks quietly so only I can hear. I nod but smirk as the only thing I can imagine is her killing a kid to 'vacate' a place for me. I laugh at the thought of this and search for blue-haired Kaito. It doesn't take me long to find him. I step up onto the platform of chairs positioned like a theatre's seating and weave through several other people. I only notice fine details about the ones I pass: white hair, red hair, black hair, orange hair, red hair again. People, like me, seemed to have unique hair colours as well. I finally reach Kaito and sit in the chair beside him.

"Hi, I am Shion Kaito. We share the same classes… so uh, feel free to ask anything" Kaito says quietly and offers his hand. I reach out and shake it. "Thanks, I am Kagamine Len. Thanks for your help in advance" I nodded, looking back to the teacher, proudly trotting around the stage-like floor in front of a large wall to project movies onto.

"With that, let's watch!" She finalizes, switching on the projector and using a master remote to close the windows and turn off the lights. I sit there for a while in silence, not really caring much about the movie. I look around me, to familiarize myself with some of my classmates. I notice that pink haired girl isn't too far away. Same with the bright orange haired girl and sitting next to them was a white haired girl… who looked far too old to be in Middle-High. I nudge Kaito's arm gently, hoping he doesn't care about the movie either.

"What is it?" He whispers, a sound of relief in his tone.

"Who are they?" I gesture to the three girls sitting beside one another. Kaito smiles in the darkness and pints at the furthest, pink-haired girl first, "That's Kesane Teto, she is fairly off her head but kind enough; the next one is Akita Neru, she thinks she owns the place; next to her is Yowane Haku, she dropped something like 2 grades." Stating the obvious for 'Neru' apparently, "Thanks," I say, resting my eyes on the other students. "No, thank you, for getting me out of the lame video momentarily" He whispers back. I nod and chuckle quietly, I then gesture to the people sitting beside 'Haku' with a one-seat gap, "What about them?" I continue. Kaito nods and replies, "That one is Utane Piko, he is quiet and only speaks to the teacher and his girlfriend," He points to the next one, a red-haired girl sitting next to him and holding his hand – I get what he means now, "Miki, sitting next to him. She is really chirpy but not socially 'accepted' so not many people like her" he finishes. I nod again. 'Socially accepted' seems really harsh. I feel sorry for her. After a good 20 minutes, the movie is finally over. The room lets out a groan of relief and I swear I can feel the teacher chuckling with victory. We all rise from our seats.

"Alright, settle down, settle down. Now it's question time…" Mrs. Takahashi grins. She opens a small banded folder and begins reading,

"The universal indicator for acid is pink, purple for bases but what colour for a neutral reading?" She asks. Yellow, maybe? I forget. I hear someone gasp and raise their hand. I look over my shoulder and see the same teal-haired girl. She was stunning, and possibly smart, too.

"Miku?" The teacher requests an answer from the tiny girl. She smiles and stands up proudly.

"Green, Mrs. Takahashi" She says and to my utter amazement, her voice is spectacular – it sounds like bluebirds chirping and honey sliding down my ears. It's marvellous – she must be an excellent singer.

"That's right. Good job, Miku! Next question, if a new substance is created in this reaction, it is a…?" She looks around the classroom, eyeing the dumber kids. I'm surprised she doesn't look at me. So, to her surprise – along with everybody else's – I raise my hand. "…Len?" She says again.

"A chemical reaction" I say, not getting out of my chair. She nods and smiles. "That's correct. Moving on, an acid added to a base is the same as _something _and salt" 'Miku' shoots up her hand and is instantly chosen. "Salt" She chirps. These aren't hard questions, but the others seem to know the answers, but can't be bothered putting up their hands. I sigh.

"True or false; many bases are oxides or hydroxides?"

"True!"

"Sulphate!"

"Beta!"

"Gamma rays, Mrs. Takahashi"

"Carbon Dioxide"

"Ok… that's great Miku, but let's give some of the other students a chance to answer, shall we?" the teacher glares at Neru-san, "Neru, what is a solid formed when two clear liquids are added together called?"

"A precipitate" She replies blankly. Everyone is surprised that she actually got it right. "Good job, Neru" Mrs. Takahashi beams, writing something down in her folder.

We all gasp with surprise at Neru's hidden intelligence. I doubt she is that smart, though. The smirk on her face tells me that she is playing dirty. That one, I don't like.

"Alright… now for those who didn't answer any of my questions – and I know who you are – you are to write a 600 word document on precipitates, got it?" She laughs. But she isn't joking. Thank God I put up my hand. The bell rings for rotation and I rise from my seat.

"Thanks for your help. I have to meet up with Rin, or heads will roll. Sorry, see you later!" I call, running out the door. Kaito waves but I don't really notice. Knowing Rin, she'll probably pin some freshman up to the wall demanding me. "Oni! Oni!" I can hear the children cry in my head. I rush over the food court, which is fairly far away. But I make it, and see Rin sitting alone at a table. I make my way over to her – she's pouting, as usual.

"What a surprise. I thought you were going to abandon me like you did with class today" She hisses. I roll my eyes. "Like I would" I reply. She giggles and reaches over to me, holding out her hand. What am I supposed to do? I rest my hand in hers and she lovingly rubs it slowly. "Rin! Stop it!" I snap. She looks very disappointed in my words, "Why?" she asks, acting oblivious to the suspicious eyes crowding around us. "Because!" I snatch my hand away. "Do you realize how hard like, everything would be if people thought we were going out? That's like – incest!" I hiss. Rin retreats to pouting, but I know she understands. She just doesn't want to believe it. "Hey, get me a warm salad, will you?" She requests. I nod and trod off to the salad bar. There is a long line of girls, all skinny as sticks. I sigh and shake my head disapprovingly. I suddenly spot the teal-haired girl bounce past, heading for the normal kiosk – crowded with guys and obese people. But, 'Miku', was slim and slender. She must order something small.

"One pie, leek soup and soda, please" I hear her order. She must work out a lot then. But, her body isn't muscular either. Weird…

"Next" The anorexic salad-bar operator whines nasally. She reminds me of Rin.

"I'll have a warm salad with oranges instead of mango and… a garden salad with two bananas and 2 sodas" I say. The woman nods and shoves her hand in my face.

"$16, thanks" She croaks. I obnoxiously shove the money in her hand and walk across, letting the other anorexic girls order one apple. It's a sad reality, really, that some people are like that. But, in my case it's fortunate; because if every girl orders one leaf of lettuce, my proper salads are done in no time. "Here you are" Another girl hands the two salads, two bananas and two sodas to me. It's a lot to carry… what a hassle. I walk carefully back to our table being careful not to drop such delicious-looking bananas. I drop them all down on the table and Rin snorts.

"Bananas? Again?"  
"Look who is talking; no-one has oranges in salads" I retort angrily, ripping open the side of my delicious banana.

"Yes they do!" She snaps back, shoveling a pile of oranges, cheese and lettuce in her mouth. How disgusting. I don't know how she does it.

I take a bite of my banana – it's very good, as usual. Rin seems pleased with her salad as she cracks open her soda. I sigh as I watch her guzzle it down with no femininity at all. She is so weird, but very cute. I peer over her shoulder and notice Miku again. She is sitting with another girl… the green haired one. That one is pretty too, same with the womanly figure sitting with them. What an unusual group; I wonder what they have in common? By the look of them, they probably all have partners. Maybe that is what they have in common…

"Len? Are you listening to me? Hey! HEY!" I feel a sharp pain on my head.

"What was that for?" I yell, yanking my soda bottle out of my hair. Great, now I will repeat science class with the volcano experiment we did last week by opening this bottle! Suddenly, I am confronted with a very devious idea. I put the bottle in the middle of the table, tilting it forward, I take aim and… FIRE! I rip away the lid from my blown up soda bottle and with a loud…

_SPLASH!_

… I know Rin is most definitely going to murder me. I mean literally cut out my lungs with a Stanley knife.

It takes about two second for her to process what I have down, slowly titling her head to her soaked top.

"LEN! I AM GOING TO _KILL _YOU!" She screams with the whole room going silent and watching what on earth the crazy girl is going to do next. She thrusts her hand and grapples my tie. Maybe she is an Oni after all. I quickly leap from my seat and luckily enough – instead of suffocating me to death – my tie comes away and Rin is left dripping with a golden tie in her hand. Scowling at me for a moment she breaks into a sprint. I panic jokingly and begin to run to the outside, where people are sitting on the grass eating. I leap over several groups as I hear Rin screeching ferociously behind me. I weave around more people and quickly dash up a staircase to a large oval. I look behind me; Rin is still determined to kill me. Persistent, I'll give her that. I run past several guys, playing rugby as they all complain as I sprint through their game. But, they instantly stop as they watch Rin running after me screaming obscenities and attempting to whip me with my own tie. I suddenly choke out a wild laughter as I notice I still have the soda in my hand. Almost like insult to injury, I take a long sip from it and then toss a fair amount on Rin – which as presumed leads her into a full-on rampage of fury. I don't know whether to be scared or bursting with laughter.

You have to love her, my sister.

**o~O~o**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review and read the next chapter by Unsub! Just a couple notes:  
**

**Oni (鬼) in Japanese means 'Demon'.  
**

**Also, a quick brush over the characters: Teto, Neru, Haku, Kaito, Len, Rin, Miku, Antonio (Mr. Tonio - English Teacher), Mrs. Takahashi (Len's Chemistry teacher) and a few more assorted randoms here and maybe to come. I can't wait to write Chapter 3!  
**

**M x  
**


	2. Pretend

_hey guys! I'm sorry for the hold up on this chapter. It's UnsubUnicorn, by the way. I hope you enjoyed our humble tale U v U. Here is the next chapter~_**_  
_**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"I'm going to the gym. Later."

Rin bounds clumsily towards me. "No! Don't leave me! Oh, can I come with you?"

I sigh and shake my head. "No, Rin. Just stay here."

Rin pouts and latches onto my arm persistently. "I want to be with you!"

I frown disapprovingly and finally pull out the only line that works on her. "Rin, if you really loved me, you'd let me go by myself."

Rin seems to have a debate with herself. Conflicting emotions run through her face. Seeing her mentally argue with herself is comical. I smirk as I watch a whole movie unfold on Rin's face.

"F-fine. But only because I love you!" Rin says finally. She lets go of my arm and crosses her arms.

I smile and chime, "Thank you!" Not wasting another second, I run to dash out the door and to the gym. But Rin grabs hold of my arm again.

"What now?" I groan, looking at my sister. I can't see her face; she's looking down. When she looks back up at me, a small blush is on her face, as well as a look of determination.

"I love you, Len. Didn't you hear me?" She repeats urgently.

"Umm, yeah. I love you, too, Rin." I say tiredly.

To my surprise, Rin shakes her head, unsatisfied. "No! You don't love me like I love you!"

I sigh. This little scene will take a while. "Rin, I love you more than anything. You're my big sister! We've been through everything together. Why are you so upset? I love you."

Rin surprises me again by slapping my arm lightly. "Idiot!" Geez! What could she want? I just poured out my heart to her. The only love stronger than what I feel for her… but she can't mean… _love_, love, can she?

"I love you… more than siblings! I love you romantically! I love you like a girlfriend would love a boyfriend!" Her voice softens. "What do I have to say to get you to realize this?"

Oh.

I look at her in shock for a while. Her pleading, blue eyes stare into my identical ones.

"Say something… Len. Please."

I shake her hand off of my arm and walk out of the door.

Once I arrive at the gym, I go to the locker room and set my things down. When I'm all set, I hit the machines.

_What am I going to do about Rin? I didn't expect that. Incest is wrong! She's kidding, isn't she?_

I think back to all the acts of love she's shown for me and realize how… un-sibling like that was of her.

_ Okay, not kidding. But how am I going to face her? I live with her! And it's not like I have a girlfriend, so I have no excuse._

I exercise for a good half hour until I see a familiar flash of satiny teal hair. _Miku_.

As if I called her name out loud, the petite girl turns around and looks at me. Her face shows that she recognizes me. Unsurely, she comes over.

"You… you're in my class, yes?" She asks.

I take out my ear buds and stop the machine. "Yeah. You're Miku."

Miku rolls her eyes. "Really? Thanks for reminding me, I forget sometimes."

I flush. "Geez, sorry."

Miku flips her hair over her shoulder and adjusts a towel resting on her arm. "Whatever. What's your name?"

"Len." I respond. I extend my hand to shake, but she doesn't take it.

"You were working out, right? Sorry, but I don't usually touch sweaty hands voluntarily."

I withdraw my hand, almost in shock. How can such a sweet-looking girl be so… cold? "Well, aren't you just a little beam of sunshine?" I retort.

This seems to strike Miku a bit. Her face softens. "Hey, sorry about my behavior. I've just had a really bad day, okay?" She looks to the side. "To make it up… I'll do anything you want. Please just don't tell anyone about my behavior, okay?" She bites her lip, sounding so much more different from the girl I met two minutes ago. "I'm trying to get the school award for School Role Model."

I look at her. Anything? For that little thing? Normally, I'd just shake it off, but I really am in need of something right now. I look at Miku. Services that she could provide…

"Miku. I'd like you to pretend to be my new girlfriend."

* * *

_Sorry it's so short;; anyways, I hope you liked it. Can't wait for momo's part w what's going to happen next, even I don't know~ Let's all be surprised together! :D_

_Have a nice day and take care,_

_xUnsub_


	3. Secret

**A/N: Hi guys! Well here is Chapter 3. I love Unsub's chapter – it gave me a lot to work with, and I hope we can build from this. My first chapter was just under 4,000 words, this one is just over 2,000 – I'm just shortening this one a little. Ok, well I hope you like this and I'm off to bake some Melonpan! Yay!**

**Momo x**

**o~O~o**

**Unlawful Relations**

**3 ~ Secret ~ 3  
**

**o~O~o**

"Your girlfriend, are you being serious?" Miku squeaks, her eyes widened by my – I must admit – outrageous proposal. I nod childishly.

"So you're not joking, huh? Well… okay, I suppose so. But you have to promise to… talk me up. Yeah! Talk me up to the class, so I can get class Role Model. Okay?" She smirks. Maybe she's trying to persuade me not to.

"Deal" I say. She grins and flicks her hair respectively.

"So why are you going to such lengths to fake _me _as your girlfriend?" She asks, her tone softer and sweeter – but there is still remanets of her cold, bitter voice behind her masquerade. Unless in fact, she was sweet like this, and not cold like I had thought just before.

"Complications," I shrug. She raises her eyebrow at something so petty – but in fact, Rin being smitten with me wasn't petty at all… imagine what everyone would think! I can't imagine it. I'll just have to nip it in the bud.

"Okay… let's see. First off, we should get to know each other some more if you want it to be believable that we're going out" She tells me. I nod, she has a point there.

"Well, I am Miku – my last name is Hatsune. My birthday is August 31st, that's an important one – if you forget my birthday, I won't be happy, got it? I like leeks, and I am an A-grade student. Not to mention a perfect role-model, right?" She yaps on. I swear I see her head grow bigger and bigger as she talks. "Now introduce yourself, mystery boy" She snorts. I roll on my heels. Me? Let's see…

"I am Len, last name Kagamine. I have a twin sister, Rin. I was born on the 27th of December… ah… I like bananas? Other than that, I like to sing and write songs, I guess" I say. Miku's eyes sparkle with satisfaction.

"Perfect! We already have something in common. Now… how long have you been going out with me?" She questions. I sigh and shift around. How long? Well, Rin knows full well I can't keep a secret from her for a long time, because I _do _love her. Just not in the way she does. I need to make it a reasonable excuse, so not too long that it's unbelievable, but long enough that she can't object. Let's see… a month seems adequate. Yeah, that's alright.

"How about… we have been going out for say, a month?" Miku flushes a little.

"Okay. Well… if we have been going out for that long, we'll have to be a little intimate I guess…" She trails off as her cheeks burn cherry red. Is it really that long? I never knew girls were that impatient… oh God, if she thinks 1 month is intimate – then Rin will probably be _really _intimate. I can't do it, I have to do this, no matter how much it hurts; there is no way I'll do something so disgusting.

"Intimate…?" I say. Miku nods as her blush holds. She shifts around nervously.

"How intimate?" I ask, hoping I'll get a favourable reply. She ponders for a moment and then pouts in embarrassment.

"Kissing, probably." Now I feel sorry for Miku… she is probably dreading every moment of this. I know I'm not very good at this – I haven't ever been on a date. And now I think of it, it's most likely because Rin stopped me.

"Okay… um, well – why don't we… um… decide when we'll 'go out'?" I tremble nervously. Miku lets out a sigh of relief as I say this and her flush fades.

"Well… depending on your 'complications', you'll have to pick a time that will mean something, or accomplish something. I'm not just going to this for your entertainment, you know!" She muses. I smirk and nod. Let's see… the most effective way is to tell Rin straight, and even introduce to her to my 'girlfriend'. But, I couldn't stand telling her that way, I couldn't stand to hurt her… if she really is in love, it seems cruel to do this. It is cruel, I'll admit to be doing this, but can I help it? She _loves _me! I just can't. So maybe I should take Miku somewhere or do something mutually around Rin to drop a hint. Knowing Rin, she'll brush past it – being the obnoxious girl she is… although, if I make it obvious enough – she could get the message, possibly.

"I don't know, I'll have to plan something. Oh, shouldn't I have your phone number? We are going out. Plus, I'll text you when and where" I suggest. Miku scoffs.

"We are _not _going out. We are _pretending _to go out! Anyway, you're probably right – it'll create the illusion we've been together before… in that case, when you get home, text me; make it sound affectionate too, okay? This will be complex, but if you follow me, everything should be alright. Now, what's your number?" She rants. I dig through my pocket and find my phone. I slip the slider up to reveal the keypad. Miku screeches in disgust and digs through her handbag.

"Give me your phone" She orders. I nod and hold my phone out. She cautiously uses her nails to scrape along the sides of the metal and lifts it, letting it hand like a dirty pair of underwear.

"Hold out your hands" She demands. I again do as she says and cup my hands together. With the tube she had retrieved from her bag, she squirts strong smelling, clear, gooey liquid into my hands, about the size of a dime.

"Now rub." I spread the alcoholic fluid around my hands and brush it around vigorously. The smell grows stronger and I crinkle my nose. When it dries, Miku beams in satisfaction and takes a long breath of the stuff.

"Hand sanitizer, really?" I mock. She tosses my phone to me and it just lands in the folds of my elbows, she then squirts some more sanitizer into her hands and rubs it in.

"Don't blame me when your phone gets grimy" She sings. I go through the contacts in my phone and create a new contact. I quickly type her name before asking her,

"So, what's your number?"

"535-222-787." I nod and punch it into the keypad.

"Okay, I'm… 535-444-289" I say. She nods and carefully inputs it into her touch-screen cell.

"Alright, I'm leaving now; don't forget about the texting thing, ok?" She calls as she jogs out the door. I click save on my phone and glance at the time. It's getting late, I'd better hurry up. I leap back onto the treadmill and run as fast as it will let me. For now, I'll just have to think of a plan. I needed to know exactly when and where I could execute this… oh! I have got it! Rin wants to go see a movie filming at the cinema. She'll most likely try to take me, so the only thing I can do is get someone to ask her to the movies. A friend, possibly – and I would just have to avoid the subject of Rin and me going to the cinema. Right! I could take Miku to the cinema and make sure Rin sees us… it's guaranteed to work!

After a few more minutes of sweating and planning. I jog to the showers and quickly shed of my clothes. I pull the tap on and quick bursts of warm water drip onto my back. Oh how I love showers, there so warm and loving. They'll wash your worries away and even more, you smell like soap afterwards. I had banana scented soap, even more to my delight.

After this, I retrieved my new clothes and quickly changed into them. I then began to walk home. I waved to Yuki, the receptionist, on my way out. The fresh night's air filled my nostrils and I continued to casually stroll down the path. I reached for my phone and decided to text Miku.

**TO: Miku Hatsune**

**FROM: Len Kagamine**

**TIME: 5:45 PM 6-5-12**

**Hey baby, just wanted 2 see if u wanted to go 2 the cinema this Wed. Hope this is OK. Love you, Len **

And… send.

I was originally going to add 'xo' on the end; but I'm pretending to be her boyfriend, not a girl. I snapped my phone shut and looked into the distance, only to be interrupted to rhythmic vibrations.

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 5:47 PM 6-5-12**

**Yeah that sounds good, what are you wanting to see? Miku xxx**

She didn't include any slang? I thought everyone did that. Oh, wait. It's Miku we're talking about.

**TO: Miku Hatsune**

**FROM: Len Kagamine**

**TIME: 5:48 PM 6-5-12**

**Hm, what about Twilight? That seems like something you'd like ;P I'll buy the tickets. **

I knew she'd hate that. Oh well, I may as well entertain myself while doing this. Only problem, I have to see Twilight. I think I'd slip my throat before seeing that. Well, that's a solution for Rin as well. The phone vibrated again and I chuckled lightly. I wonder what she'll say…

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 5:49 PM 6-5-12**

**Hahaha very funny, that's fine as long as you want to see it as well. I'd hate to drag you into something pointless. Miku xx**

Nice one, Miku. I knew you'd only do this if it was worth it – but unfortunately for you, I'm being serious.

**TO: Miku Hatsune**

**FROM: Len Kagamine**

**TIME: 5:51 PM 6-5-12**

**Yeah I've heard it's alright. You know I'd do anything for you :* I'll call you in an hour or two, alright?**

I seriously can't believe I said that. Are couples usually this mushy? At least I don't have to say it to her face… yet.

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 5:52 PM 6-5-12**

**OK. Love you xx**

I don't bother to reply. I thought about 'I love you too' but it's another 50 cents I have to spend on 3 words. I finally reach my house, and as expected, it's illuminated so brightly. Rin hates the dark, and so she turns on every light, lamp and nightlight she can find. As I open the door with my key, I whiff a delicious smell of chicken pie and banana frittatas. I feel my mouth watering.

"Welcome home, Len!" Rin chirps. But there is an obvious hint of remorse in her voice.

"Thanks" I say flatly, kicking off my shoes.

"I baked chicken and corn pies for dinner, and banana fritters for dessert for you." Just as I thought. I didn't reply as I sat at the dining table. Rin silenced herself and retrieved the pies and served them on a china plate that she set in front of me. She pulled over the silver ware and sat a knife and fork beside me.

"Thanks" I say again. Rin smiles briefly but just goes to get herself a serving without saying another word.

Dinner is silent; the atmosphere is heavy and hate-filled. I don't know if Rin feels the same way about the atmosphere, but she seems to be unusually nervous.

"How was the gym?" She asks quietly.

"Fine" I shrug.

"Here, I'll take your plate and get you a frittata. Just sit here, I'll do it" She offers. I shake my head and block her from reaching my plate as she comes over.

"I don't want any. Thanks for the meal, I'll be going to sleep now" I say quietly. Rin tries to laugh, as if I had said something.

"No it's ok, let me get you one" She giggles.

"Rin, I said no! Just go away!" I snap. Her eyes widen with shock.

"No, I won't go away! We have to talk!" She replies.

"No we don't. There isn't anything that needs to be said."

"Yes there is! You know there is!"

"RIN!" I yell. She stops.

"… But I lo–"

I rise from my seat and quickly walk to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I can almost feel Rin's hurt – but I can't, I just can't.

_It's disgusting!_

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Awh, Len's so mean! I hope you liked it and stay tuned for Chapter 4, written by Unsub! I can't wait, can you? Notes:**

**Frittata: Google it. **

**Spelling 'errors': Even though I might write semi-American. I'm not American, I'm English (and not from England - now try working that out!) so having that extra 'u' is my way of spelling it. If you have trouble, just imagine the u isn't there.  
**

**Phone Numbers (535-222-787 and 535-444-289): Both fake, they will just reject you no matter where you are.  
**

**(Oh, and in case you haven't caught on already, this chapter was written by me – Momokokoro-chan) See you chapter 5!**

**M x**


	4. Space Jelly

_Hello guys, its Unsub here! Thank you for all the support you've given us! And Momo, I absolutely adored your chapter- you've made it so easy for me! Lots of love and kisses, MUAH!_

_ However, in some reviews, I'd like to clear a few things up:_

_1. The system Momo and I have worked out is the obvious: we each take turns writing a chapter. HOWEVER! There was NO plot set out, none whatsoever. We just decided the category (sci-fi? fantasy?) together, and then let our minds run freely. We don't show each other our chapters. The author on "stand-by" sees the new chapter when readers do. Then, the next chapter can be taken wherever the next author pleases._

_2. PLEASE do not have any debates on incest and such in reviews. We're glad you review, and we understand that everyone has his or her own opinion, and we TOTALLY RESPECT THAT. Think incest is gross? Cool. Incest is good? Fantastic. Just please don't get your panties in a knot because people don't have the same opinion as you. Reviews are about the story and we'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't start a war down there. Just saying. Sorry if this offends anyone, but really, you shouldn't be doing it anyways._

_35345346. I live in America and Momo does not, so spelling may vary. Please be understanding about this! The spelling should be the same more or less anyways._

_ So, without further interruption, please enjoy!_

* * *

Once I march upstairs, I turn sharply into my room and slam the door behind me.

I sigh. _Can this really all be happening?_

It all happened so quickly. In less than a day, my twin sister, whom I love as a sister, nothing more, nothing less, confessed her love to me and I asked a girl I hardly knew to be my pretend girlfriend. Did I forget to mention the girl I "asked out" was the school role model? Good show, man, good show.

I sigh heavily again and flop onto my bed.

I let my mind wander off. _Miku. _Surprisingly, she handled it pretty well. In fact, it was more like business to her! She seemed so straightforward and accepting of my proposal. She didn't slap, decline, or walk away.

She dealt with it head-on.

As I think about it, she was a pretty lucky choice. She was serious and smart about it- she organized things I wouldn't have thought to do. She was also undeniably pretty.

I shake my head. There's no way I could be falling for her. This is all until Rin buggers off.

It's not like I'd ever want her for a real girlfriend anyways. She's way to squeamish and she's a total control freak. Miku is pretty bipolar and I don't know anything about her except that her last name is Hatsune and she likes leeks. I forgot just about everything else.

_Yeah,_ I assure myself. _I don't like her, not at all!_

Right?

Just then, Rin comes into my room. She closes it quietly behind her.

"Hey."

I sit up. As much as I don't want to deal with her, she isn't just a girl at school. I'll wake up with her tomorrow, do everything with her, and then go back home with her.

And then the cycle repeats.

"Hey."

So let's deal with this now.

"Listen, Len, we need to talk." She says quietly but urgently.

I nod, swallowing the trembling voice down and forcing out a strong, confident one. "Yeah, we do. But I'm going to get a glass of water first, okay? I'll be right back. Stay right here."

I get up from my bed and discreetly slide my phone directly in her line of vision. I have it left open to my text conversation with Miku, so if all goes well, nosy little Rin will flip through my phone.

I go downstairs and wait around a little, giving Rin more than enough time to read and absorb the content. Finally, when a few long minutes have passed, I fill up a glass of water and head back into my room.

When I enter, Rin is standing more or less in the same spot she was, but it's obvious that she saw everything.

I sit down, acting innocent. "So, where should we start?"

Rin's eyes are downcast, and she turns to leave already. "Oh, nothing. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

As she turns her back, I let out a confused "O…kay?" but I'm already pumping my fists in victory.

I'm a little confused; Rin would normally have a fit in this type of situation, but I've never been in this situation before, so I can't even say.

Just then, my phone buzzes. For some reason, when I see Miku's name flash on the screen, I'm… excited. Eager.

Happy.

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 8:57 PM 6-5-12**

**DELETE THIS MESSAGE RIGHT AFTER YOU'VE RESPONDED. **

**Anyways, did you show the texts to this little "situation" of yours yet? Did it work?**

I did. And it worked; it more than worked.

**TO: Miku Hatsune**

**FROM: Len Kagamine**

**TIME: 8:57 PM 6-5-12**

**I showed it to my "situation". But no, it didn't work ): I think we need to amp up the acting.**

What did I just type?

To my surprise, my fingers delete the period after the word "acting" and replace it with a comma. After my fingers blur across the keyboard once more, I stare at the new addition to my draft.

**sweetheart (;**

What? No, no, no, no!

**SENDING. . .**

** SENT**

Oh. Sweet Lord.

What have I done?

I go back to "sent" and stare numbly at the message I sent. After a good minute or two of this, I delete this message and the message Miku sent me directly before.

I wait for Miku to respond for what seems like eternity. What's taking her so long?

_Bzzzzzt!_

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 9:01 PM 6-5-12**

**AGAIN, DELETE THIS ASAP… **

**Are you serious? UGH. Whatever your little problem is, well, IT SUCKS. It makes me have to be with you for longer ): God, you couldn't have picked a worse task for me, could you?**

**Fine, how about we actually meet up for a date? It won't be a real date, I guess like hanging out and stuff. You get what I mean.**

**P.S. Dude, we aren't acting right now. Cut the "sweetheart" crap out. Save the little winky faces for someone who cares.**

I grin; at least she didn't take that little "sweetheart" part seriously. I quickly tap back a reply, although a disturbing disappointed feeling nags me at the back of my head…

**TO: Miku Hatsune**

**FROM: Len Kagamine**

**TIME: 9:02 PM 6-5-12**

**Dude, y u so formal in your texts? Wierdo. Model students, PSH!**

**Yeah, it does suck. And YOU ARE SO MEAN. I'm probably the best boyfriend you'll ever meet :P**

**I get it. We'll talk times once we start doing one of those "acting texts". What do we call them? LOL, I feel so lame calling them "acting texts"…**

**P.S. sweetheart sweetheart sweetheart**

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 9:04 PM 6-5-12**

**Delete delete delete….**

**I am not formal, I just know how to spell. By the way, it's spelled "Weirdo", FOR YOUR INFORMATION. Gosh, get with the program already! **Sarcasm…. but not really**

**Okay. And haha, I don't know what to call them, either. Let's have a code name; those are fun! How about we call them… SPACE JELLY! :D**

**Oh, suuure you'll be the best boyfriend I'll ever meet. My heart bleeds for every girl who doesn't have you. **Now THAT'S real sarcasm!**

**P.S. Shut up shut up shut up**

I can't help but grin when I read this text message. She's so cute! Not even trying to hide my happiness anymore, I write up another reply.

**TO: Miku Hatsune**

**FROM: Len Kagamine**

**TIME: 9:05 PM 6-5-12**

**Whatever. Tomato, tom-AHto. Same difference.**

**Space jelly? Wow, I thought you were some PMSing honor student, not a little child. Going by our little rendezvous at the gym. But, whatever. Sure, space jelly it is.**

**Don't deny the truth, my dear.**

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 9:07 PM 6-5-12**

**DELETE THIS. ARE YOU DELETING? I BET YOU AREN'T…**

**Don't be mad just because I'm smarter than you.**

**Gosh! Let that go already, okay? I'm already doing this favor for you. Besides, I bet you don't even know what the word "rendezvous" means.**

**I deny nothing.**

**I'll send over a second text, our space jelly (oh God, that's fun to use! :D ).**

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 9:07 PM 6-5-12**

**Hey Len (: So what time did you say you'd take me to see Twilight? I need to see if I'm available (: Miku xxx**

Once I receive and read her texts, I delete our old conversation and reply to our staged texts.

**TO: Miku Hatsune**

**FROM: Len Kagamine**

**TIME: 9:09 PM 6-5-12**

**Ah, I don't know. When are you free? I was thinking this Saturday… so the 7****th****? You free whole day? I have a lot planned (;**

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 9:09 PM 6-5-12**

**Yeah I am. So it's a date then o u o Pick me up around 9ish? Miku xxx**

**TO: Miku Hatsune**

**FROM: Len Kagamine**

**TIME: 9:10 PM 6-5-12**

**Sure! I'll see you then :D**

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 9:12 PM 6-5-12**

**Okay (: I can't wait! o w o Well, I'm going to sleep now, night. Miku xxx**

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 9:13 PM 6-5-12**

**Night U v U I love you sweetheart (: Dream of me, okay? ;***

**TO: Len Kagamine**

**FROM: Miku Hatsune**

**TIME: 9:15 PM 6-5-12**

**Haha. MAYBE. **

**I love you too. Sweet dreams Miku xxx**

**TO: Miku Hatsune**

**FROM: Len Kagamine**

**Time: 9:16 PM 6-5-12**

**Goodnight kiss? :***

When Miku doesn't reply, I assume that she had really shut off her phone and went to sleep. I do the same to mine and grin slowly. Surely, it isn't because I like her, right? It must be because I'm just glad that Rin and I could return to normal again… right? However, I'm still in the dark as to why I lied to Miku about the texts not working. Whatever. I just need to get ready for that date!

I saunter around my room, heading towards my closet. Just then, the door to my room bursts open, exposing a very pissed Rin.

"Okay, Len, I know all about that girl! Now you'd better explain this to me, or else!"

I groan inwardly, my doom sealed. Rin is so persistent; it'll probably take the whole night to sort this whole mess out temporarily!

"Well?" Rin puffs her cheeks out, crosses her arms, and taps her right foot on the ground impatiently. "I'm waiting!"

This is going to be a very long night.

* * *

_Oops. Looks like I got a little carried away with the texts, sorry… It was just so much fun!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed that little bit. Momo, take the stage~!_

_Have a nice day and take care,_

_xUnsub_


	5. Her

**AN: Hihi! It's Momo-chan here with Chapter 5~! I will formally apologize for my lack of story. I haven't updated quickly because I have been hiatus for a while. Anyway, enough of my useless blabber and welcome to my dreaded chapter 5**

**Momo x**

**o~O~o**

**Unlawful Relations**

**Her**

**o~O~o**

I sat on my bed, speechless. A very furious, flustered and steaming Rin had just stormed into my room, demanding who my 'girlfriend' was. This was the outcome I was hoping for, but…

"Who is she? Tell me! I saw your texts – so you are going out? For how long? Why didn't you tell me? Who is she?" Rin ranted, flailing her arms about.

"Rin, stop with the spastic arm movements already. It looks like you're having a fit."

"Shush! Who is she? Tell me!"

"She's my girlfriend" I say expressionlessly. Rin's pupils shrink into tiny dots as she met my gaze. She couldn't believe it, obviously.

"Your… girl… friend…?" She stammers unsurely. I nod my head sheepishly, amused at her ecstatic reactions. "That's impossible" She denies. I shake my head and stare at my phone.

"Well it's true…" I mutter.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? SHE CAN'T BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! LEN, YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" She screams, sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Why can't she be my girlfriend? You don't even know who she is" I retort, slightly offended. Rin's face gets paler and paler as she thinks about the topic at hand. But, she fails to calm herself and continues to screech.

"Well... well… she can't be right for you! I know you more than anyone, and… she just can't be right for you!" She blabbed. I watched in amazement as she tried to come up with an excuse. The truth was that she didn't want me to be with a girl because she wanted me to be with her; I mean, I love Rin, I really do – but I can't imagine her to be anything more than a sister. "How would you know?" I snarled. But I instantly regretted saying that as I saw tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Because… because…" She mumbled, scared of what she was about to say. How stupid of me; I shouldn't have said anything at all. Rin stood, her lips pursed to lock in a wail and her eyes shivering in sadness. I felt incredibly guilty. I stood up and walked over to her, and embraced her. She gracefully accepted and squeezed my neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" I whispered. But my words were too weak and meaningless, it wouldn't do anything for Rin, so I just stopped and held her tighter.

"You're such a baka, Len" She sobbed. I smiled and giggled childishly. She just kept hugging me, until finally she pushed my away. I was a little shocked, honestly – but I couldn't blame her.

"But why didn't you tell me? We have been together for so long; I thought you didn't have to keep secrets from me…" She said, looking at me straight. I rolled on my heels, not sure what to say.

"I was scared that you'd react… like this" I lied. Her eyes softened and she smiled at me gently.

"Really?" The words stung me like a wasp.

I didn't want to lie, because I did want her to react like this… didn't I? I nodded and she rushed back into my arms. I softly hushed her and patted down her hair as she quietly regained herself in my arms.

"So, then… will you dump her?" her muffled voice reached my ears. But, I couldn't believe them.

"What?"

"Will you dump her for me?" She asked again. My eyes widened. Dump her? Would she seriously ask me to do this if I was dating someone I seriously loved? I couldn't believe her; she was just as obnoxious and selfish as I had thought.

"What…? Rin, no; she's my girlfriend!" I exclaimed defensively. I was a little surprised I said that, but I didn't want to take it back.

"So… you love her?" Rin looked so puzzled.

"Well, she is my girlfriend, I mean…" I stammered. Rin once again pushed me away, but this time I was grateful she did first. "…Rin, I'm not going to dump Miku."

Shit.

"M-Miku…?" Her voice quivered. "You mean the teal-haired girl… that's… running for Class Role Model?" Tears began to drip from her chin. I froze. What could I possibly say? 'Yes, Miku is my girlfriend' or 'No, I lied again'? That's unrealistic. This is bad, this is really, really bad… if Rin spreads the word about Miku being my girlfriend and that she loved me too; Miku would have to come up with some type of excuse to cover herself up. And knowing Miku, she'd be furious.

"Well?" Rin persisted hoarsely. What can I do?

"So, you love Miku?" She says. Suddenly, her eyes turn angry and sinister.

"You love _her _more than me?" She exclaimed.

"I never said that…!" I blurted out, as Rin was about to storm out of the room.

"Well you sure implied it!" She huffed. I abruptly began panicking, "No, Rin, wait!" I yelled, stretching for her arm. Grasping it, I pulled her backwards away from the door.

"Get off!" She squeaked, trying to push my arm away. I held tighter as she twisted and turned.

"Go away!" She wailed, trying desperately free herself. But her tone gave away something more than anger. She was going out to cry.

"No, Rin… we need to…" I tried to tell her. She scowled as the tears in her eyes added to the puffiness. She then yelped in pain; and I instinctively let go. She let her hand fall to her side and gave me a look of utter despair. That was Rin's last resort – she knew I hated seeing her in pain, so whenever I would persist in doing something annoying – she'd pretend to be hurt and I would quickly stop, and even nurse her back to 'health'. She hated doing this too though; because it made her feel guilty that she had made me worry for her. But now, she didn't look so sorry. The door closed sharply in front of me with a loud bang. I could hear her footsteps patter lightly down the hall. I never knew hurting someone as innocent as her could feel this horrible. I needed to call Miku, which was the only logical thing to do. I wait until about 5 minutes when the whole house falls silent. I ease the knob of my door open and close it mutely as I begin to get out. I rose on my toes and crept down the tiled hallway, finally reaching the front door. I then proceeded into our courtyard and ran out the gate, onto the streets. I snapped up my phone I had luckily remembered and dialled Miku's number.

"What the… whose…? LEN! YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THE TIME IS?" I hear Miku scream through the phone.

"Look this is important so listen up –"

"What if I don't want to listen? I'm only doing this because I want Role Model, you know. I'm not here to entertain you! Now piss off!" She snarled.

"Shut up Miku and listen" I snap. The line falls silent as I continue.

"The text thing worked… but there were slight – okay, major – problem"

"What _major _problem?" She hisses in reply.

"There is a chance that this person causing my issues could say you helped me break her heart…"

"WHAT?" Miku screeches. I hold the phone away from my ear as her yelling continues.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU _IDIOT! _HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOUR FAULT, YOUR FAULT, YOUR FAULT! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Calm down Miku…"

"CALM DOWN? MY WHOLE REPUTATION WILL BE RUINED! HOW WILL I EVER FIND A BOYFRIEND? YOU FOOL!" She continues to screech.

"There isn't anything I can do about it! I had it under control, but she reacted differently than what I had imagined…"

"Ha! 'Differently than what you had imagined'. You just broke the poor girl's heart, what do you expect? You really are an idiot, Len."

"But, as I said, it's only a possibility, she may choose against it" I mused.

"I seriously can't believe I am pretending to go out with such a fool. Look Len, I have no idea what 'complications' you could have to go this far. You seem like a… decent… guy, but I have suspicions that you aren't what I believe."

I felt a wash of guilt come over me when Miku said this. She's right… but how could she know? I don't like Rin in that way, and she couldn't possibly compare anything to this. But nevertheless, I couldn't help but feel a little ashamed.

"But whatever; it's not like I even cared from the start. Now hurry up and hang up, unlike fools like you – I need sleep" Miku snorts obnoxiously. I roll my eyes and chuckle a little.

"That's new; I knew you thought of me as a fool, idiot, brainless and weird. But nocturnal is a little unexpected" I joked. I felt Miku snigger through the phone.

"Well she knows now, right? Your complications are solved now, right? I'm done with you now, right?" She blabbers eagerly. It made me scowl, hearing her so eager. It is Miku, but there is a part of me that doesn't want her to leave.

"Not entirely" I lie.

"Are you serious? Well you'd better pay me well, you idiot. Now go away; I'm hanging up." She spits.

"Bye love~" I sing sarcastically before the line cuts dead. I laugh to myself, standing on the sidewalk on this gloomy night. How come I feel so helpless? Now Rin knows, what more is there to do? Miku was right, there isn't anything she can help me with now… but, I need her to stay with me so Rin doesn't get any other ideas. I need her to stay; I want her to stay.

A small droplet fell onto my face. It's raining; a perfect scene for this imperfect mood.

But no matter what, I had to get Rin to understand that I can't love her the way she loves me.

**o~O~o**

I wake up in a daze, my eyes blurred and watery. I could hear heavy footsteps that I recognized as my Father's. Both my parents were in Medicine and work late shifts all the time, and Rin and I never got to see them much. I pushed of my heavy duvet and shuffled my way down to the kitchen.

"Morning Len!" I hear Mom's shrill voice call. "Morning, Mom" I reply flatly.

I glance around the room and cock my eyebrow.

"Where's Rin?" I ask, sitting down at the dining table. "She already left" Dad replies, giving me a couple slices of buttered toast on a plate. Mum shakes her head and sighs in exasperation.

"Your sister can be so irritable, Len" She sighs.

I know that.

"What are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" I ask. Mum leans on the rim of the table besides me, her golden hair falling further down her back.

"I'm doing an early shift at 10, and then I'm doing the usual late shift. Other that, nothing much" She tells me. Dad nods his head in agreement.

"Well, I'd better be off then. Itteikimasu" I call as I walk to the door.

"Be careful! Itterasshai" I hear my parents call back as I step out of the door.

The day at school is sure to be a painful one.

**o~O~o**

**AN: Not very proud. Well, thanks for reading anyway and get ready for Unsub's better chapter 6!**

**M x**


	6. Contestants

_**EDIT: HEY GUYS. WOW. COME ON NOW. SOME PEOPLE ARE JUST SO RUDE. THIS IS COMMON SENSE AND I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS... **(please)** DO NOT LEAVE DISRESPECTFUL/UNRELATED REVIEWS. WE WELCOME/WANT/ENCOURAGE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, BUT COMMENTS THAT SAY "This sucks" IS NOT CONSTRUCTIVE. BUT MOST OF ALL, NO PAIRING WARS IN REVIEWS! WE DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE LENXMIKU OR IF YOU LIKE RINXLEN! IN FACT, YOU CAN ADD THAT AT THE END OF YOUR REVIEW, BUT ALL WE ASK THAT IF YOUARE GOING TO WRITE SOMETHING DOWN THERE, MAKE IT USEFUL OR ENCOURAGING FOR US. "LENXRIN 4EVER" IS NOT USEFUL, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW.  
thank you. I apologize if I seem a little rude in advance, but hey, people who leave comments like that deserve it. Leaving comments like that is like... the epitome of rudeness.**_

_Hey guys! Chapter six = 3 = I kind of hate this chapter, but yeah. I got it out. Sorry for the long hiatus! I'm back, though. Anyways, please keep in mind that if some of your favorite Vocaloids are depicted as "antagonists", please don't think I have anything against them. In fact, the only Vocaloid that I have something against... hmm, I don't have any. I kind of, just a tiny bit, dislike SeeU? But she's not even in here (yet), so whatever. The only reason why I chose them was because their designed made them look like they'd be "popular" in an AU, so yeah.  
__Enjoy!_

* * *

I arrive at school. I go to my locker. The bell rings; I get to my first period class. Passing period is not yet over, so I pull out a book and flip to the bookmarked page.

_Bam!_ Two angry palms slam against my vandalized wooden desk. I lift my gaze from my book to see a scowling tealette. Said girl removes her hands to place then defiantly on her hips.

"Okay," she snaps. "When is our little fake date going to take place?" She huffs slightly, puffing her cheeks out to show a look of one who is displeased.

_How does my manga-nerd friend Oliver refer to them? Tsundere? _I think vaguely, squinting my eyes in concentration.

"Hey!" The same hands slam against my desk once more.

I simply chuckle. "What a role model you are." I say, resting my head on my fist. I cluck my tongue, watching her scowl grow deeper in amusement. "You sounded much more pleasurable through text."

Miku looks at me. Again, her eyes soften. "Shut up. So when are you free?"

I lean back into my seat, throwing my head back so that it hovered over the desk behind me. "Uhhh… Saturday, twelve to six?"

Miku looks at me with a disapproving look. "I don't want to spend that long with you!" She protests jokingly. In turn, I hit her with my book. We both laugh together.

"Meanie." I say, sticking a tongue out. She looks at me while in a fit of giggles. "I'll be there."

The second bell rings and we end our exchange. Miku walks away to sit in her seat. Our homeroom teacher gets up from the teacher's desk and turn on the screen to start a lecture. "Okay class, get out your notebooks and flip to a clean page; we're starting notes." Most students groan, but I can't help but grin as I pull out my beat-up red spiral. Even between all the drama with Rin, that small, meaningless conversation with Miku somehow cheered me.

I don't like her or anything, though.

Once the bell that signified the end of fourth period rang, I jumped out of my seat anticipating lunch when I realized something- with Rin mad at me, I have no one to eat with. The only other person that I was close to was…

Miku.

Well, crap.

I venture through the cafeteria slowly, senses as alert as a hunter's. I have no idea where Miku sits for lunch, and I'm not going to be caught by Rin. Too awkward.

Finally, I see a head of teal hair in the crowd. I run towards the source. After clearing through the mob of people, I see Miku sitting at a table. Unlike the table Rin and I sit at, only a handful of girls sit there. I remember vaguely that we belong in different cliques; Rin and I are more popular and Miku is known as a nerd. I hesitate but venture towards the table.

"May I sit here?"

Miku's crew turned to me. All of them gawk. Miku looks at me, face contorted in displeasure.

"Len Kagamine… what do you want here?" A girl with thin, salmon hair tied into a long ponytail tilts her head curiously.

"Am I not welcome here?" I ask.

"No." A different girl says bluntly, quickly.

I look over to Miku for help, but she just sits there, nodding her head. A content smirk is plastered onto her face, her thin rosy lips curled up into a sinister yet cute smile. Oh? Does she want to play it that way? Fine.

"I think I am entitled to sit here. I am Miku's boyfriend." I seethe with a sadistic, victorious grin on my face. Now I've won. I watch as all the girls whip their heads around to face Miku, who's having a difficult time trying not to spew out her drink.

"What?" A soft-voiced girl with blue hair the progressively paled into purple questioned.

Miku gave me the death glare over her friends' shoulders. "Yes…" she croaked, venom and murderous intent leeching through her voice, "Len is my… current boyfriend."

The girl who rejected me first stared slack-jawed at Miku before looking at me again. She then reluctantly moved over. As I took my spot on the bench, IA and Cul pass by. "Great, here come the cheerleaders." The girl mutters under her breath. IA and Cul are two girls who hang out with my group. They always seem to flirt with me, but they're okay. I'm about to wonder why they dislike them so much when I remember that our groups don't usually mix well.

"Hey, losers." Cul sneers. IA giggles at the rather lame remark before noticing me. "Len-kun!" IA says affectionately. She giggles again passionately and wraps her arms around me from behind. Cul looks at me. "What are you doing? Come join us at our regular spot."

Miku turns the tables. She snatches me from IA's grasp and takes me into her own. Before I can react, she says with a snooty sneer, "Len-_kun_ is my boyfriend."

Cul and IA look at her with an unreadable expression, somewhere between incredulous and disbelief.

"What? As if. Dream on!" Cul says aggressively, pulling on my other arm. IA stands on the side, arching her back and cupping her mouth with two hands to express surprise (but really, she's trying to act cute).

Miku growls at her. "Try me."

As I'm being stretched and fought over, I spy Rin in the corner. I can't let Rin see me! I'll have to end this soon.

"Cul please let go." I say shakily. She stops tugging, but she keeps her hands on my arm. She tilts her head to the side as a sign of confusion (again, trying to act cute). "What?"

"Miku is my girlfriend." I say wearily. "Please don't fight."

IA's eyes grow big, and conflicting emotions run through Cul's face.

"What?" IA stammers, obviously not believing her ears. "No, no, no." She says with an unsure laugh. "You can't, not her. She's Miku Hatsune! She's—"

"The most stunning, beautiful, and intelligent girl I've ever met." I finish. To top it all off, I turn around and pull Miku into a kiss.

The fireworks go off at once. It was obvious that Miku was unprepared and not very experienced in kissing, unlike me. But for some reason, this kiss was so much more… amazing than any other kiss I've ever shared with anyone else.

Unfortunately, this feeling only lasts for a couple of seconds. Miku pulls away violently and strikes me across the face. Her face is flushed a deep red and she's obviously angry. She starts to yell at me. "Len! What were you thinking?" When she realizes that she could have ruined our acting, she tries backing it up, "N-not in public!"

Cul and IA are in a look of shock, as were all the human beings who caught that moment, myself included. Nobody seems to move. When Miku's bold friend snaps out of it, she flips Cul and IA the finger. "Beat it, losers." She stuck her tongue out cockily, clearly enjoying the day where she got to use their nickname for her on them. After Cul and IA finished gawking, they left with a flip of their hair and a promise to watch Miku. It was very awkward until Miku sighed and said, "Well, let's eat lunch then."

I met Miku's friends. The bold one was Mayu. Her hair was long, wavy, and sandy. However, it faded out into the colors of the rainbow. The shy one is Aoki. The quiet one with the salmon-pink hair is Iroha. Together, they were a pretty interesting bunch. Aoki seemed to like me. Iroha didn't care much for me, ignoring me after she introduced herself. Mayu was less excepting, but let me sit with them anyways.

When Miku and I were alone, she sighed. "Great. Now the whole school knows that I'm quote un-quote dating you. All of your stupid fangirls are after my throat now."

I grin sloppily. "So I have fangirls now?"

Miku glares at me threateningly. "Yes, all of those two-cent _whores_ you sit with at lunch."

I look at her, surprised. "Woah. I didn't know miss goody two-shoes had that in her." I smirk again. "Jealous, are we?"

Miku hits my arm. "No! It's just true! You know it is."

I think back to my group of friends, specifically the females. Now that I think about it, none of them seem to like following the dress code.

I surrender. "Okay, maybe. So what's wrong with us two dating?"

Miku buries her face in her hands. "You don't get it? We're both from different… social classes, if you will. I'm with the more sensible people who want to go to good colleges and become very successful. You are with the…" her face darkens and a sadistic look of murder crosses on her face, "d-baggy, mean, slutty, conceited…" the petite teal then continues to list every negative name under the sun to describe my friends.

"Woah there. I think I get the message." I say, catching her by the shoulders.

She calms down. "Okay, since you put me through all of this stupid _crap_ now, I deserve to know exactly why I'm doing this. What is this little problem of yours?" She shakes off my hands and puts her own on her hips, tapping her foot for dramatic effect.

I look at her. I don't need anyone knowing right now. However, if there's anyone who deserves to know, it's Miku. I burdened her enough; she should at least know this.

"Do you know my twin sister, Rin?"

Miku rolls her eyes. "The one who wears booty shorts all the time."

I take that as a yes.

Okay Len, let's do this smoothly. Take it slow. Don't release all the information at once.

"Well, she kind of has romantic feelings for me so I kind of need a girlfriend so she refrains from doing anything drastic, like killing me."

Nice, Len.

* * *

_Bleeeeeh. Can't wait for Momo's chapter = u =  
Have a nice day!  
xUnsub_


	7. Tears

**A/N: Hi Mina. **

**As you have probably noticed, I have taken my rants down. Gomen ne for all those who got freaked out .-.**

**Oh, and as another little side note - I have noticed that some of you are disappointed that "it isn't RinxLen". In the summary the two characters don't actually mean the pairing - they are the main characters. It's up to you to decide whether Miku/Rin is the antagonist or protagonist :P  
**

**Now that I've finished ranting – for a good reason – let's go onto Chapter 7! I really like Unsub's chapter and I'm sure all of you liked it too, right? So I hope you like mine too! I actually like this one ;P**

**Oh and what do you guys think of the new picture for the story? Thanks Unsub! xx  
**

**M x**

**o~O~o**

**7 ~ Tears ~ 7**

**o~O~o**

I never expected the day that I would ignore Len. He is a part of me. Being twins – being apart from the same cell, the same embryo – you would think that we were inseparable. But, apparently that wasn't so; because of her …because of Miku.

"Rin!" I hear a shrill voice call my name. A little hope flutters in me; hoping its Len. But, when I turn around I see it's the ever glistening IA.

"Oh, hey IA." A weak smile crosses my lips, but it doesn't seem to convince her. She swings her arm around my shoulders and smirk coyly. "Oh I guess you heard then; Cul and I didn't even believe it," she says, looking sympathetic. I nod and sigh.

I like IA, even though she is one of the most popular girls in the school – she never fails to seem 'real'. Unlike those sorry losers, people don't understand that she isn't in fact plastic. Really, she is only cruel to the underdogs because they are that way. The principal is simple: if you want to be left alone, don't have anything to pick on. Easy.

"I couldn't even believe it when he kissed that loser, Miku! I mean–"

My horrified face stops her words and an edge of fear etches into her porcelain features.

"…they…kissed?" I managed to spit out.

IA closes her eyes solemnly and slowly nods up and down, confirming my dread.

The next thing I know is that my salad slips from my hands and I am suddenly sprinting away, escaping, with droplets fluttering from my lashes.

**o~O~o**

"Rin! Rin!" I pretend I can't hear them.

"Rin, come on. Please! We know you are here!" I don't care.

"It isn't a big deal. Come on, come out." How would you know?

"Please, we can talk about it. Okay?" What could I possibly say?

"Please, come on." Why should I?

"Rin."

My ears perk to the sound of the soft, flowing voice, melting like chocolate.

"…Len, are you sure this is OK?" A girl whispers.

But his silky voice only brings me more tears.

"It's no use, she's not coming," Len says to the other girls.

"Please, she will only come out for you. Just help us; you can't possibly leave her here, can you?" IA pleads.

"Len's right. Maybe she just needs time…"

"Shut up, Miku. Whoever invited you?" Sneers Cul.

"I did" Len says, ignoring it was clearly a rhetorical question.

I couldn't help but feel hopeless at the given moment. There are 4 loving… and not-so-loving friends of mine standing here trying to coax me out of the toilet cubicle, going to all lengths to comfort me. Should I be feeling grateful? Should I be feeling warm? The only thing that I can feel is my limp body squished behind the bowel. I didn't know why I was so rash… well I did. That girl – Miku – she had kissed the person who I am fluctuated with. She took away my brother, my best friend, my lover. I have never felt similar feelings for anyone else; and could I ever feel these feeling again? After being betrayed so many times, I'm beginning to think that my heart will just pop someday soon.

**~ Some time before ~**

"…what did you say…?" Miku mumbles, her jaw hanging gawkily. I suck a bit of my failure and try to space myself out a little, even though I know Miku is sure to dump me here and now.

"You know my twin Rin?" Miku nods mutely this time from too much shock.

"Well, she kind of feels… love for me, I guess…" I manage.

"…So I need to divert those feelings and prevent her for doing something rash…"

Miku takes a while to process this.

I don't blame her.

My stomach churns frequently and I swear my face has turned a lovely shade of snot-green. My tongue keeps fidgeting inside my mouth and my hands are soaked from sweat in dreaded anticipation. All I can do is think – or more like worry – about Miku's reaction. I predict that it won't be good. After all, she was surprisingly accepting of my unreasonable request when we technically first met. I certainly don't expect her to be so interested this time. Come to think of it, I reckon she agreed to this for the sole purpose of it seemed interesting to her. My worries pile up one after one and I feel faint, like I need to pass out. Miku's face is blank and motionless as she ponders for the lengthy time. I think it's only been a short time but my mood makes it feel like forever. Does she regret the kiss? God that was stupid of me…! But, I can't regret it… I just…

"You coward,"

Speculation = right.

I prepare myself for the worst of screaming and lecturing, probably even worse than Rin. All I want now is to be sitting in a cold, dark alleyway in the rain; letting the fresh patters of water cleanse my worries and emotions – the only place where I feel at one with the Earth.

A sharp pain hits my shoulder and I realize it's Miku's fingernails latch onto me. Her eyes are deathly and hollow.

"Outside" She sneers, her nose crinkling up fiercely. I feel my saliva slows gulp down my throat as I prepare for torture…

…and sure enough, it's what I expected.

It was unlike Miku to wag class, even if it was a mere 5 minutes. Nonetheless, she led me with false authority down long, winding halls that just seemed to grow longer and more painful the more time we took. Finally, Miku swung the doors open and gusts of wind panted besides my own breathing.

She takes a few moments to look around cautiously before throwing the doors closed, the sheer sound of it shaking me up. I brace myself as I watch her figure curl before me. Her eyes squint hostilely, her back arches in anger and her hands ball up into tight fists. For a moment there, I feared she was literally going to bash me up. Her head lowers and her eyes are no longer visible as sweat drips from her forehead.

She slowly walks toward me and I stand as still as I can, preparing myself again for the thousandth time.

_What on Earth is she going to do to me? _Is the only thing that could cross my thought.

Surely enough it couldn't be something too vulgar – she wouldn't risk being caught. Why should she throw all her efforts to waste? There's no possible–

And without warning, a brisk flash of light appears before me as my head twists to my side unwillingly.

Regaining my awareness of reality, my cheek finally begins to throb – immensely. As I look up, I also realize Miku's hand is poised near my face, just as expected.

I didn't know how to feel, I didn't know how to react. Did I deserve this? Should I feel resentful or mindful? I just felt… isolated. Isolated from Miku, away from Rin, deserted from my friends, I was utterly confused. But just as I begin to recover, the lecturing begins like a sense of déjà vu.

"What the hell? You are sick! The pair of you! Don't you understand what it means to be lovers when your siblings? What were you thinking?" She screeches.

"I told you! It wasn't me, I was _preventing _this; you don't understand!" I retort, being wary of my voice about to break into tears.

"No, Len. I understand perfectly! This is so… weird!"

A feeling of resent and hatred fills me like it did with Rin.

"Who are you to tell me how this is? How should you know, who are you to judge me?" I scream, again dangerously close to melting down.

"Well apparently I'm your 'girlfriend', aren't I? A little pawn in your stupid situation; I actually thought it would be interesting to see what it would be like to date someone whose, well… popular! But I was stupid and should've just declined your request then and there. I realize that now" She says, her voice telling me that her hand wants to hit me again.

"Well you didn't. And, Miku…" I feel the tears gather in my lids, "…I never regretted asking you for this favour."

Her face is confused with different emotions and it's obvious that she's also close to crying as well. But she shakes it off and returns to her icy self.

"Well… well… I do." Her voice breaks a little, which to most people wouldn't be obvious. But it is to me.

There is a long pause as we stand in silence, looking into each other's eyes. I feel my heart beat faster, but I can't tell whether it's because I'm just nervous. I feel the need to reach out and comfort her, because seeing a girl cry – especially her – is unexplainably horrible. I extend my arm to touch her on the arm but she quickly slaps it away, leaving another red mark.

"Miku, please…" I persist, closing in towards her. But as soon as my foot moves, she slaps me again. I hear a loud gasp and figure it's her being surprised. Why is she shocked? She already did this. But when I look up, tears are spilling uncontrollably from her eyes. It pains me to look at her, so instead a pull her into an embrace. I'm scared she'll knee me in the balls but she doesn't. She just sobs in my arms. Surprisingly, I have never felt so warm before. But this time there is another gasp, and it isn't Miku.

It's Cul and IA.

My eyes freeze on the two whose faces are shocked beyond description. They already know we're 'dating', so why are they surprised? IA begins to shake her head slowly and sadly, I begin to think it's of disapproval – but judging the concerned look on Cul's face I can tell it's not.

I don't want to let go of Miku, put Cul and IA are speechless and I want to know why. So, naturally, I do the stupidest thing possible.

"What's wrong, you two?" I call out.

So, naturally, Miku freezes in my grip and in motionless, even her dripping eyes against my chest are dilated and not moving.

Nice going, bro.

Cul hesitates to speak but she gathers herself, "We need you" She manages.

"For what?" I ask. This just irritates Miku more.

"It's Rin," IA finalizes. I don't know what to do, so I do the only logical thing I can think of.

Help my sister.

**~ Some time afterwards ~**

My hand hesitantly grips the lock and with much force, I finally twist it to 'vacant'. I feel hopeless still, retreating from my position to people who have not as many problems as me. I keep thinking,

_What's so bad about siblings being lovers? No-one said it was illegal. _

But I get the feeling to Len, it is. I can't stand the sight of the teal-haired girl in Len's arms. She scares me. This one fragile, delicate, pretty, blooming flower is the one piece of the puzzle that ruined it all. To be honest, it was her I hated most. To the looks of it, she didn't look pleased to see me either. A hint of fear was in her eyes too, and I got the feeling that perhaps we had something in common…

**o~O~o**

**A/N: Please feel welcome to review if it's relevant and about the story. We value our loyal readers so much and we love you all, but this is unreasonable guys! If this was a place where indecency was accepted I would be ranting about other useless stuff! Gosh, I have to stop now. So I hope you liked it and please wait for Unsub's exciting Chapter 8~!**

**-Oh yeah, if you **_**still **_**haven't caught on, this chapter was written by me: Momokokoro-chan. Please feel free to visit me and PM me whenever you please! -**

**M x **


	8. Appearance

_Hi guys!  
__Ahm, so, since we spent the last two author's notes asking you to not leave disrespectful reviews, I'd like to use this one to thank you who leave nice reviews. Honestly, Momo and I were so stunned that we have received so much positive feedback. Thanks so much!  
Oh! And, warning! There is a total of one swear word in this chapter. It starts with an "a" and ends with an "ss". LOL. So be aware if you strongly dislike fowl language, 'cause, you know, there's one in here. Sorry.  
_xUnsub

* * *

Rin, Rin, it's me. I'm here. Rin, come out. Are you okay? What's wrong?

Who did this to you?

As siblings, we would always comfort each other. When Rin broke down, I'd say those exact lines. To tell her that her dear brother was here and that she's safe now. To figure out why my beloved sister was crying and hiding away. Ask who did this to her. Whenever I said those lines to her, she'd always calm down and hug me, saying thing like _Len, you're the only one I trust._

But now, none of these lines work.

And now, she can't trust me.

Rin does not want me to be here. Rin is not okay. Rin loves me romantically and I do not.

I did. I did this to her.

_Chk._

Like magic, we hear a dull click from the cubicle. The door opens slowly with an unpleasant creaking noise. As the gap between the door of the cubicle and the sides of the cubicle widen, the view of my twin sister widens until we see her whole, petite body.

She stares blankly at the four of us. Her eyes skim over IA and Cul, but she takes a good, long look at Miku. I'm too busy looking at Rin to see how Miku is holding up. Finally, she releases her gaze on my fake girlfriend. Her sapphire eyes travel to meet my matching pair.

This brief moment of connection reminds me that when I look at her, I see my twin sister.

When she looks at me, she sees a lover.

After the long silence, Rin takes unsteady sniff and looks at us, trying not to look as miserable as she is. "Well?" She brings her arms up and lets the drop back to her sides as a half-shrug. As her hands fall back to her thighs, a loud slap of skin is heard. "I'm out."

"Uh, why are you so upset?" IA says stupidly, pointing to Rin. "I mean, it's just your brother." Cul scoffs in agreement. "Overreaction, much?"

Miku and I mentally start preparing our graves. Why, IA? Why, Cul? Why would you do such a thing? Even though you guys didn't know that Rin likes me, that's nothing to say to someone who just locked themselves into a bathroom stall crying.

Rin grits her teeth. "Go away, Cul, IA." She glares at their backs as the retreat, confused. She then snaps her head to Miku. "Miku."

"Rin."

"Leave."

"Will do."

I don't bother to look behind me and watch Miku go. I keep my eyes on Rin, who has done the same. Once Miku had left the premises, Rin's wolf-like features dissolve instantly.

"You kissed her?" Rin choked, face crumpling as tears rush down her face. "Why would you do that?" Her voice gets high and squeaky and her hands fly up to her face. Her whole body shudders and she sinks down to the floor.

"Shh, shh. Rin…" I rush over to her and embrace her without a second thought. Forgetting for a second that I am the cause of all this. Reverting back to old times, when I loved Rin as a sibling and vice versa. When it wasn't awkward between us, and we never had this whole war going on. Rin flinches, but doesn't move. She continues to cry, full on sobbing now. I stroke her hair, identical to my own, soothingly.

"Shh… Shh… Rin, Rin, it's me. I'm here."

**xxxxxxxxx**

I leave the bathroom about forty-five minutes later. After a good five minutes of comforting her, she snapped back into her senses and slapped me. Of course, lots of screaming, tears, and yes, more screaming followed. Somewhere along the way Rin decided she was disgusted by me and stomped out of the bathroom.

And here I am now, walking out of the girl's restroom, a good forty-five minutes late for fifth period.

_Ring!_

Never mind. Absent for fifth period.

As I pass by the halls, dozens of friends and strangers greet me. That new Korean transfer student, SeeU, even stops me in the hallway to give me her number. Then it makes me wonder: how does Miku feel about all of this?

I think about it in her perspective for once- Miku Hatsune is a top-of-the-notch student and role model. 4.0s are expected, average. Time after school is for community service, music, and sports, not for hanging out with friends. Being laughed and sneered at by nine-tenths of the school population for being a "nerd". Popular blonde dude asks her to go out with him as a favor, only so he can get rid of his problems. Popular blonde dude doesn't like Miku Hatsune. He couldn't! She's a nerd! Popular blonde dude reveals that his equally popular sister romantically loves him. Miku Hatsune gets in trouble during this whole ride.

I now stand in the middle of the hallway, unmoving. I realize how hard this must be on her, how much of a jerk I must have been.

But what if popular blonde dude liked Miku Hatsune? What if he wanted to stop this game of pretend and made everything real?

But does he like her?

Do _I _like her?

I think about it. Miku Hatsune. Nerd. Weird teal hair. Hits me all the time. Mean.

I shake my head and laugh, continuing to head to class.

_Nah._

**xxxxxxxxx**

It's Saturday. It's also my date with Miku.

For the time since Rin found out that I was dating Miku, Rin had been having a very, _very_ long "sleep-over" at Luka Megurine's house. Luka is another friend of mine who is also rather popular.

I sigh as I pour myself some orange juice._ We're all "popular", aren't we? Well, what does that achieve? How does that make us better than people like Miku?_

All my life, being popular has been something to be proud about. After I met Miku Hatsune, it made me wonder… after you've become "popular", what happens next?

I finish a quick breakfast- two slices of banana bread. I then run upstairs to get ready for our date. It's still a bit early, but Miku doesn't seem like she's fond of late things.

I enter my room and open the door to my walk-in closet. I flip the light switch on and walk inside, inspecting the clothes hung neatly onto the bars. Every so often, I remove a hanger to look at the clothing item hanging on it, but I put it back, frustrated. After a while, I finally decide on my outfit. My mother always teased me about how I take longer than a girl to get dressed.

I bring my outfit of choice into the bathroom. I undress and change into my new clothing. I brush my hair and tie it up into its usual ponytail. After dumping my old clothes into the hamper, I head out of the bathroom and back into my room.

I grab my keys and check my phone for the time and Miku's address she sent me earlier. I also checked to see if she texted me again.

You know, just in case. Not 'cause I was hoping that she wanted to talk to me again.

When I see that she hadn't, I delete all my other new messages from other people and slip my phone in my pocket with my keys. I practically run down my staircase and travel through the kitchen. I wrap up another slice of banana bread and head out the door. I'm officially heading to _Miku Hatsune's_ house to go on a date with _Miku Hatsune_.

Wow. All my life, I'd never thought I'd be able to say that.

As I walk to her house, I munch on my banana bread. Check my phone again. Throw away the napkin I used to hold my banana bread. Check my phone for the third time.

The walk to Miku's house was clearly uneventful.

When I arrive at the recorded address, I take a good look at Miku's house. It's pretty standard. The house is a dark cream, perhaps even a light tan. The house looks like it's been taken good care of, and the garden is presentable. The garage is meant for two cars, and the pavement in front of the garage doors has tire marks all over it. Of course, this house is a little bigger than mine, but I don't know, it's different then what I expected. I thought someone like Miku would live in a mansion or something.

I walk towards the front door and ring the doorbell. As I wait for someone to open the door for me, I wonder what it would be like. I'd wait for a long time. I'd sit on the couch downstairs, a little ticked. I'd wonder what was taking so long. Suddenly, a voice from behind me would apologize for the wait. I'd turn around and be wowed! I'd think that she was totally worth the wait! Miku would be dressed up and she'd be wearing makeup, something she told me disgusted her in her texts. She'd also be wearing heels, another thing she said she resented. Her hair would be curly and up in a complicated updo. She would wear a pretty dress and be all smiley and—

"Hi, can I help you?" I shake my head from my thoughts and look up to see Miku.

Miku who's super tall, has a deep, rich voice, cut her hair, and seemed to shrink in the… chest region.

It's not like Miku is super built there anyways.

Oh. Right. Ahem. Um...

"Uh, is Miku here?" I ask, hoping that that person at the door is not Miku.

The person at the door looks at me. "Oh, you must be Len Kagamine. Yeah, she's here. Come in."

Relieved that that figure wasn't Miku, I walk inside their house and take off my shoes. "Thanks." I say quickly.

"No problem. I'm Mikuo, her older brother. Nice to meet you." he says, gesturing for me to sit down on the couch. He returns to his laptop. "Oh, sorry about the tire marks in the front. I've been practicing driving." Mikuo flashes me a grin.

"Oh." I say from the couch. "How old are you? You and Miku look exactly the same."

Mikuo gags mockingly at my comment. "I'm sixteen. You're fourteen, right?"

I nod, waiting for Miku to come down. Miku was probably still getting ready. She's probably trying to get all dressed up now, and—

Mikuo suddenly jolts upright, remembering something. "Oh! I was wondering why Miku wasn't coming down. Sorry, I never told her you were here yet." Mikuo cups his hands around his mouth. "Miku!" He yells, "Boyfriend!"

From upstairs Miku yells, "Coming!" Heavy footsteps are heard and I turn around, ready to be wowed. Miku arrives on time, clad in…

jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ready?" She says, scratching her wrist lightly.

"Uh…"

Mikuo shakes his head. "Miku, you look like crap. Go get changed."

Miku clucks her tongue and glares at Mikuo. "Do I really look like a girl who cares for appearances?"

"Obviously you don't 'cause if you did, you wouldn't be so flipping ugly. But have a heart and give the boy something nice to look at."

Miku throws a nearby pillow at Mikuo but runs back upstairs anyways. "I hate you!" She yells as she runs upstairs to change.

Mikuo grins at her comment and looks at his laptop screen. Then he says to me, "Saved your ass."

I laugh. "You guys must really love each other, huh?"

Mikuo tilts his head back, thinking. "Mmmm…" he says, in thought, "Well, yeah. Of course. She's my sister, right? That's what siblings do. They look out for each other." He looks at me with a grin. "Just don't tell her I said that."

I look back at him. "…Yeah."

He turns back to his computer. "You got any siblings?"

I hesitate. "One. I have a twin sister."

He types into his laptop, face blank but interested in my story. "Oh? And you love each other, too?"

This time, I stop to think. Before she confessed her love to me, it was so simple. I'd reply "yes" in a heartbeat. I mean, I still love her, but…

"Yeah. I guess."

Mikuo laughs. "Oh?"

Just then, Miku runs downstairs. Her hair is let down and she's wearing a lacey blouse and a pair of capris. Her face is clear of any makeup and a pair of sandals carry her feet.

I was wrong about everything but two things. She is all smiley.

And I am wowed.

* * *

_FLUFF-  
LOL yeah. I hope you liked this chapter. It's pretty "meh" to me. Well, until next time, stay tuned for Momo's chapter 9! _

_Take care and have a nice day,  
xUnsub_


	9. For Real

**A/N: Hey lovelies! Hm, let's see… oh yeah. I removed my rants from here, because they were a little off-topic, OTT and a nuisance. And to those of you who have apologized (you know who you are 3) I was actually aiming that as a personal tangent to one of our *probably lovely* anonymous R&Rers (too many R's?) who displayed a fairly annoying review, which has been removed. But in case this individual is reader is still reading (and we genuinely hope you are) – your sins are forgiven, so if you are still following us, we want to let you know that because you did review and read – we still are grateful to you and value you nevertheless 3**

**Oh and yay! I get to write the date~! Oh thanks Unsub-chan, dai suki! :DD**

**Let's get onto C9. I'm sorry for having a little delay. But I'm going to have Miku's POV in here today – so I hope you enjoy. And if my others readers… are reading – I'm also going to try update and clean a few of my stories :D**

**M x**

**Unlawful Relations**

**Chapter 9**

**For Real**

**o~O~o**

I can't believe my eyes. Even though she is dressed for a summer outing, she was still pretty. I couldn't place the word I was looking for… pretty, yes; beautiful, yeah; fresh, yup; but…

Ah, I know,

Radiant.

The soft, shiny sparkle of her silky, teal hair and her skin glowing with freshness… not to mention her unbelievable smile that was soft and subtle, but undoubtedly elated and pure; her appearance just oozed radiance. It was truly astonishing. Had I even seen her smile before? Whatever, it was worth the wait. And now, I got the ball of lightness and bubbles to myself for the whole day. I think I also was about to burst.

The light pitter-patter of her feet waltzed to my side and she stood, just simply looking at me and smiling. I had never seen this Miku before, a calm, happy Miku that didn't leave red marks on my cheek.

"Hold out your hands," she says. Unlike usual, it doesn't seem like an order, and her voice rings like bells. So, without hesitation, I cup my hands.

And before I know it, there is a gooey lump of clear, strong-smelling liquid in my hands.

"Rub."

Well, some things never change.

After my "pleasant" hand-rubbing, sanitizing session she awaits my favourable reply. Probably something like "thanks", or "you're so practical, Miku" or something like that. But instead, I say,

"Shall we go?" Her face doesn't show a shred of disappointment though, as she nods. This is truly a Miku I've never seen.

"See you, Mikuo!" Miku calls as we begin walking. I glance at Mikuo, whose gawking in disbelief. What's up with you, Miku? What a change, from being all cold and icy as usual, to happy and bubbly. Something happened while she was changing. Perhaps she was hypnotized or something creepy like that. Nah, probably not… right?

"Where are we going?" Miku's voice rings in my ear. Oh, crap. Where _are _we going?

I pause for a bit, and expect one of Miku's favourite quotes. Like, "Oh my God, Len, you're so unorganized!" or, "Geez, you really do have some free space between your ears, don't you?" or, "Baka Len. Go home."

But again, to my surprise, she says nothing and just keeps smiling.

"…are you OK?" I finally blurt out. Miku's eyes snap to mine and widen as her cheeks flush a deep pink.

"W-what do you mean…? I-I'm fine! U-uh…" She screeches. Jesus, she's blushing so much.

Now Len, be rational. Where could we go?

Ooh, got it!

**o~O~o**

The desirable smell of hand sanitizer floats through the air as we walk. So fresh and so clean! I should give Len some hand sanitizer on is birthday. Who invented hand sanitizer…? Oh, right, Goldie and Jerry Lippman. What geniuses!

"Where are we going?" I ask, feeling a little curious. Len smirks and chuckles.

"You'll see when we get there," he says. I like to know where we're going, because I want him to take me to the cinema. If we're travelling on foot and going somewhere I haven't planned, we could be too tired to go and see a movie. I want him to hurry up and tell me, but for some reason, he looks too… too… decent, to demand from.

"Please, tell me!" I plea with a smile. What is this? I'm just utterly happy. Happy why, I wonder? Ever since I spotted Len, somehow I couldn't stop smiling. In my _perfectly _fine t-shirt and jeans, I only saw damn Mikuo. Second time around, I saw Len. And stupidly enough, I've been smiling since. Stupid Len. But he looks like he took so much time carefully choosing out his outfit and combing his hair. So this is what popular people look like? I wonder how long it took him. It took me, like, 10 minutes.

"How long did it take you to get ready?" I ask. Len looks at me quizzically.

"What?" He laughs. Gosh, it's perfectly clear what I said!

"How long did it take you to get ready?" I echo in a slow, mocking tone. Len rolls his eyes as if to say, "I knew what you said, but I'm confused, you idiot."

"I don't know… a little shorter than usual… probably about an hour and a half or so."

My God! Ew, how could anyone force themselves to look at clothing for that long? Maybe he was looking at himself. That would make sense.

The air is so light and fresh, I can't believe I don't do this often. I mean–

Oh?

Len's holding my hand…?

But, weirdly enough, I don't retract my own.

After a few minutes in silence, but continuing to walk, Len finally stops in front of a small shop.

"_Cake Baby" _said the maroon sign hanging from the stout roof, lined with gold piping.

It was a small bakery or patisserie, dressed with beautifully designed cakes in the windows. Ones with seven tiers, some with one, some with flowers, some with nude women sitting on the sides, some with dark ripples of colour, some with bright, floral patterns. It was really a feast for the eyes.

"And for the mouth!" chimes a woman, probably the store owner, standing at the glassy entrance.

"That's what you were thinking, right?" She laughs, "Please, come in!"

And so we do, and Len holds the door open as I slowly dance into the delightful room. The walls are as bright as rosy icing and the floor was tiled white and the same rose. It was so cute and delicate, that I felt out of place. Better yet, in front of me was a huge display of cakes, cupcakes, treats and chocolate – only behind a thin line of glass.

_Chocolate and Raspberry Soufflé, Belgian Cherry and White Chocolate Hearts, Honeycomb and Latte Tiramisu, Caramel Crème __Brûlée__, French Cream __Profiteroles__, Belgian Chocolate and Caramel Éclair, Chocolate and Strawberry Ganashe, Blueberry and Cream Croissants, Italian or French Macaroons in 17 flavours: Chocolate, Raspberry, Citrus, Pistachio, Vanilla, Caramel, Black Forest Berry, Coconut, Almond Spice, Lychee, Orange & Pear, Cherry, Green Tea, Passionfruit, Cookies and Cream, Sweet Apple and lastly, Blueberry. _

All of the delicate pastries lined up, plus many more, with elaborate, swirly, fancy writing and expensive price tags. I couldn't believe my eyes; it was like a room full of sugar.

"This… is… amazing…!" I manage to babble. The store-woman laughs and smiles respectively.

"Well, thanks, I made them myself."

"You did?" I screech unwillingly. The woman nods and gleams proudly.

"Wow…" I whisper, gazing at the dozens of sugary sweets and treats.

Len giggles quietly and squats down next to me, gazing at my eyes – which are still focused on the bright colours.

"Which one do you want?" He asks, flashing a charming grin. The store-woman hears this and in a shrill voice, calls the waitress/cashier,

"Ring-chan, come serve the customers, will you?"

Suddenly, a tall, slender beauty emerges. She has sky blue hair and is dressed in an innocent Maid's uniform. She gleams happy and prances over to behind the counter.

"How can I help you?" She asks, with her soft but shrill, silky tone.

"I'll have…" Len pauses to examine the cakes, "…a Chocolate and Caramel Éclair."

"What about you, Miku?" He asks me.

"…Is it really OK?" I ask Len. He nods and sighs, rolling his eyes at me, like he expects me to know.

"Can I have…" I'm so tempted to ask if they have leek flavoured macaroons, "…two blueberry macaroons?"

Now I feel like a pig, asking for two.

"Any drinks?" She asks attentively. The drink board is huge, but when my eyes spot the White Belgian Hot Chocolate, I don't want to read any further.

"A White Hot Chocolate, if that's OK…"

"And I'll have an Orange Citrus Tea." Len looks to the ground, almost shamefully.

"Miku, why don't you go find us a seat?" He asks. I nod, a little flustered, and search right away. The rows of pink settees and plush chairs stretch along the angles of the shop, and there is hardly anyone here. It seems almost crazy that no-one would be in such a beautiful place. I finally choose a table with two, finely upholstered chairs and sit down. The back of the chair is taller than my head and it feels so tight and plush, I never have had a seat so expensive-looking and –feeling under me. Shortly after my little chair-tangent, Len comes and sits down across from me and smiles.

"It's amazing; I didn't know you'd go to such a place…" I murmur almost inaudibly.

"I thought it would suit you," he says softly.

Suit me? I'm Miku Hatsune to Len. I'm Miku Hatsune the nerd, geek, anti-social loser who obsesses over hand sanitizer (even though that's totally logical; who wouldn't?) and leaves red marks on his cheeks. How can he think of me as Miku Hatsune, who likes treats and sugar, and dresses and acts cutely – and who wouldn't hurt a fly. Perhaps he thought of me both ways.

"Here are your drinks, I'll bring the rest out shortly," she giggles. Len picks up his cup of tea and frowns, savouring the sweet smell. But he doesn't seem to be enjoying it. He looks like his punishing himself. Doesn't he like oranges?

"What's wrong?" I ask, frowning myself. Once he realizes I'm concerned, he pulls a clearly forced smile and sips his tea like nothing ever happened.

"You don't like being here with me, do you?" I say quietly, realizing that yes, this is only supposed to be fake. I'm getting too worked up. How stupid.

"No!" He instantly retorts. But I'm not convinced; I'm like, never wrong.

"It's just… well… I know this sounds trivial, but, this is like, Rin's tea. You know? She loves oranges so much, and I ordered it without thinking…" He tries to explain.

And now I realize, I _was _wrong – he had a perfectly believable excuse. Poor Len, even though I feel a bit uncomfortable, I still pity him.

"Oh. I'm sorry," I mumble. But, I smile and try to cheer him up. I don't want this date to be awkward.

"Nah, it's OK. Don't worry about it," he says, sipping his tea now effortlessly. His resilient and brave… his putting on a little masquerade so I can feel comfortable and at ease, when really he isn't; he is a decent guy...

"And here is your Éclair and your macaroons," Ring smiles. She then rushes back behind the displays. The macaroons are fluffy and lightly coloured, filled with some type of delicious jam. I pop one into my mouth and bite off half of it. It was amazing! The surface was hard and crisp, but then the pastry was fluffy and almost tender. Then the blueberry homemade jam was sweet and sour, that complimented the creaminess of the shell beautifully. I had no idea something so small could be so delicious! And Len's éclair was delicious-looking, too. The pastry was crisp and light, but the cream was piped lovingly. The chocolate and caramel oozed out of each edge, but not enough that it would be messy. It was really, really, really astounding.

Then, my white hot chocolate was refined and spiced to perfection. It was like I had never tasted a _real _white hot chocolate before!

"And here are your chocolates," Ring said. "Hope you enjoy!" She said again before going into the back of the store.

"You didn't tell me you got the chocolates!" I exclaimed, gazing at the white chocolate hearts, patterned with hand-painted swirls with metallic red food paint.

"You looked so intently at them, that I thought we should have them," Len smiled. He was so kind and sweet! I would have never have thought to do something like this for him! The two hearts perched on a fine china plate, waiting patiently to be gobbled. But we waited until we had finished drinking and eating first. And when we did, I called the smallest-looking one, hoping that would just be a little compensation for his kindness.

As we took a bite into the chocolate simultaneously, the deep, rich, cherry filling oozed from the middle and onto my tongue. It was fresh and sweet and sugary, it was just delicious.

"Do you like it?" Len asked, licking his lips after he had finished. I nodded frantically, too busy to reply properly. He laughs and then calls Ring back.

"Are you all finished?" She asks Len.

"Yes, thank you. They were absolutely amazing."

"I'm glad you think so, Meiko-san will be so happy to hear!" She exclaims.

"Here's the bill, then. I'll come back in a couple of minutes, alright?" Len nods and fills out the forms, and slips some money in. Before he could shut it, I peak at the price.

"_30 dollars?_" I screech, but softly so only he can hear.

"Shush. Now let's go," he says, ushering me from my seat. I feel so spoiled, and now I owe him big-time. Like 30-dollar big-time!

As we walk out of the beautiful bakery, Len walks me into the shop next door, a boutique.

There are about three dozen racks of assorted garments throughout the store, each displaying beautiful colours. I couldn't help but scowl at myself for owning such pitiful clothes when there are clothes like this around. But, surely they would be expensive. Way out of _my _budget! Before I realize that Len isn't at my side anymore, I hear his voice call to me from about 20 meters within the shop,

"Do you like this?" He asks, holding up a frilly camisole. I blush a little, isn't it weird for a guy to choose out clothing for a girl…?

"No? What about this?" He calls again, holding up a purple, satin top. I'm a bit too embarrassed to say anything, so I just walked to him, brushing the colours with my fingers as I walk. But as I walk, something catches my eye. It's displayed on the wall: a flowing, shoulder-less, yellow dress that has white stiches up the chest. It's so feminine, so pretty and so mature. But, I guess I would not be able to even buy the stitching it would be so expensive, so I just walk around mindlessly with Len, frequently looking up at the dress.

"So you like that, do you?" Len whispers in my ear. I mindlessly nod but then quickly snap my had around to him to dispel my stupidity and greediness.

"No! I-I mean –" But like me, Len doesn't appear to be easy convinced. He walks over to the rack under the yellow dress and picks up one that he thinks will fit me.

He then brings it to me and gleams pricelessly,

"Try it on. The change rooms are just there," he orders, pointing to a couple of stalls.

I shake my head, "No, I can't. I can't afford it."

"Just try it on, will you?" He says, pushing the dress into my arms. I sigh and retreat to the change rooms. He obviously knows that I _do _want it, because he knows I would have refused endlessly otherwise.

When I'm done changing, I throw open the door, but almost throw Len into the wall with it. He was standing just like, a meter away from me.

Me _naked._

But, his eyes widen as he assesses me.

"Is it awful?" I ask, dreading the reply.

"Hell, no. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…" He whispers. I blush furiously as he twirls his finger, signalling for me to spin. So I do, and he's ever more interested.

He then quickly grabs my hips and pulls me towards him, my cheeks burning hotter. He sticks his hand down the back of the dress as I freeze, a little scared. But, he was just looking for the price-tag.

"OK, you're having it." He then drags me to the counter.

"W-Wait! Len! No!" I yell cowardly.

But nevertheless, he pokes the tag to the cashier and tells her he'll "take it".

He only ignores my squirming, but his hands have proven to restrain me well. Their big and strong; I never even thought about him in that perspective. Finally the cashier lets go of the tag and says,

"That will be three hundred and fifty-five dollars,"

"WHAT?" I scream at Len.

"No, no, no, no. I can't let you! Let me go! You're not getting it for me!"

"Credit," Len says loudly in my ear, handing the cashier his card. I eventually stop fighting, because I have lost.

"Can she wear it out?" Len asks. The woman nods and ushers us "noisy kids" out.

When we are out, I begin lecturing him.

"It's far too expensive! You shouldn't have! You _really, really _shouldn't have! Len!" I screech. But he cups his hand over my mouth and says quietly,

"Miku, "thank you" is enough."

"No it's not!" I say, muffled.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Come on, it's late. We'd better get going," he says, and holds my hand while we walk back.

While we walk, I realize something.

Len is different from what I thought. He is kind, sweet, and thinks about me. He buys me things, even when I protest and tries to make me happy as possible; he tries to help me out by getting me out of difficult situations, and holds me tight when I cry. He is short, but kind and feels warm. He isn't like the other popular people; he never called me a loser and always defied others who did. He took notice of my likes and dislikes and acted accordingly. He tolerated by screaming, lecturing and slapping like it was the norm.

He is the model of someone who… who…

I think I love.

But now I'm just lying to myself.

He's not the model of someone I love –

He _is _the one I love.

My God, I've fallen for Len Kagamine.

And, I can't just stay silent now that I know this… I have to say something… I just…

"Len!" I say, stopping abruptly.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I… I… I want you to know… no, please… uh…"

"Len, I-I –"

"I love you too, Miku."

I stop and tears threaten to spill, but they don't. Instead, I leap into his arms.

"I'm sorry for making you buy me presents, and go on a fake date, and I'm sorry about your sister. This is partly my fault…" I blab.

"Miku," his voice turns into a whisper and he leans closer to my ear.

"In return for your presents, do me one thing:"

"Be my _real _girlfriend."

Now those damn tears are spilling.

"I always have been, I just didn't realize it" I laugh.

**o~O~o**

I begin to think about what I had thought about before.

'_But what if popular blonde dude liked Miku Hatsune? What if he wanted to stop this game of pretend and made everything real?_

_But does he like her?_

_Do __I __like her?_

_I think about it. Miku Hatsune. Nerd. Weird teal hair. Hits me all the time. Mean._

_I shake my head and laugh, continuing to head to class._

_Nah.'_

But, what if…

_But what if popular blonde dude liked Miku Hatsune? What if he wanted to stop this game of pretend and made everything real?_

_But does he like her?_

_Do __I __like her?_

_I think about it. Miku Hatsune. Nerd. Weird teal hair. Smiley all the time. Cute._

.

.

.

_Popular blonde dude's girlfriend. For real._

**o~O~o**

**＜3**

**M x**


	10. Can't Be Helped

_Aaaah. All I can say is I'm sorry, guys. I think... I think I burnt out a bit... Hopefully this is a short-lasting feeling.  
I hope you like this chapter none the less! It's rather short and not spectacular but I didn't want to keep you in suspense. Sorry again!  
Please enjoy the read!  
xUnsub_

* * *

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes!" Came the vehement reply. The tealette took a step back, eyes wide and blush spreading. My new girlfriend coughs into her elbow. "I mean… yeah, I guess it was alright."

I laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you later, then?"

Miku scowled at me, but there was no venom in her stare. "You'd better text me."

"What kind of text? Space jelly or 'real' texting?" I snicker, poking fun at my childish girlfriend.

"Shut up." She says, contradicting to her obvious happiness. I'm going to go now. See you later, you idiot." Miku punches me on the arm and turns to walk away. As she leaves, she turns around to look at me one more time. "Oh, Len, and… thanks, I guess." Her eyes shift downwards before turning around again and running home.

I smile to myself as I watch her retreat. "Miku!" I call, grinning uncharacteristically.

She turns around. "What?" She yells back.

"I love you!"

"Go home already, you butt!"

"Right, right…"

I walked back home, which was just as uneventful as the time I walked to Miku's house. However, somehow the walk back was more enjoyable. My step was lighter, bouncier. I let an out of character laugh escape my lips. It's no mystery that the cause of this is a certain teal-haired nerd.

I arrive to my house, wiping my shoes on the doormat and pulling the keys out of my pocket. Flipping through the few I have, I find my house keys and unlock the front door.

"I'm home—"

Oh, crap. Rin.

I was in such a good mood that I forgot about Rin. Our little "situation."

I stand there, frozen at the door for a while. Nothing happens, so I close the door and creep around the house. I conclude that she had left the house again. "She's been doing a lot of disappearing lately." I say out loud to myself with a sigh as I drop my things down onto the kitchen table. She's probably at Luka's house or something.

With another sigh, I walk up the stairs and into my room. Flopping onto the bed, I slide my phone out of my pocket and check for new messages. Nothing new.

Clicking the "create new message" option, I fill out the required information until I'm allowed to compose a message to Miku. Once the text box gives me the go, I type up a text message. This time, I read it over and over again to make sure that I don't mess anything up.

I chuckle at my own behavior. I haven't been this nervous about a girl before.

"Hey Miku. Did you get home yet? Had a lot of fun today, we should go out again. BTW, I still love you."

…

"Nah." I laugh, deleting the text message. I roll off my bed to place it on my desk. Today has been a good day.

The next morning, I wake up to an empty house like I have been lately. With a half-hearted sigh, I shut off my alarm clock. "Ten more minutes…" I say to no one in particular.

After said ten minutes (and perhaps a bit more) I finally wake up and begin my morning routine. After about thirty minutes in the bathroom (mostly hair styling) and another thirty minutes in the closet, I bound down the stairs only to have realization strike me.

"I'm late!"

Running out of the house with yet another slice of banana bread, I can't help but worry about wasting time. Wasting time with Miku.

"Fool." I mutter under my breath, "when did you become so lovesick?"

"Fifteen minutes late for school, Len Kagamine." My teacher says in a monotone voice, not amused in the slightest.

I arrive at school fifteen minutes late.

Just as I was getting my excuse ready, my girlfriend raises her hand. I smile. Miku… what's she going to say? Is she going to say that it's her fault? Or maybe something like, he's tired, just please let this one go?

"Yes, Miku."

"Actually, Len is seventeen minutes and four seconds late for class." Miku says, holding up her watch.

I groan.

My teacher clears her throat. "Yes, um, thank you Miku. Len, you are seventeen minutes late."

"And four seconds!"

"—And four seconds."

Miku beams at me. "Thank you, teacher! I'm glad that there are teachers like you who enforce the basic rules here at school." She praises vehemently.

"Yes, yes." Our teacher says tiredly, noting the extra enthusiasm in her voice. "Just take a seat, Kagamine. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time, it's a detention." I nod gratefully and in between the desks, shooting Miku a look. She smirks at me deviously.

_That's what you get for not answering my text!_

"Huh?" I say out loud, reading and double-reading the note she had thrown at me when I sat down.

Secretly withdrawing my phone from my pocket, I turn it on. It buzzes to life as the little logo appears on the screen. When it has loaded, I check my messages. Sure enough, one new text has been received. I click on the little notification, and a text from Miku pops up onto the screen.

_You know I love you, right?_

I roll my eyes. "Sure..."

Class begins and the teacher rambles on about things I don't care about. Instead, I focus on things I do care about... staring at a certain teal-haired girl seemed to help pass the time. After about an hour of it, class is over and I job over to Miku's desk to chat with her.

"So you love me, hmm?" I say with a boyish grin on my face.

Miku rolled her eyes as she packed her pencils into her bag. "Spur of the moment," She explained, "Can't be helped."

"Oh?"

I leaned over and tilted her face towards me by hooking my pointer finger under her chin. Not wasting another second, I slant my lips over hers.

I pull out with a smug smirk on my face. The surprised look she's making doesn't seem to help it go away.

"Spur of the moment." I whisper. "Can't be helped."

* * *

_Looking forward to Momo's better chapter 10! Sorry to let you all down again, guys. I'll try my best to make a better chapter next time. An even bigger apology to Momo, who I have been so rude towards by uploading a bad chapter so late... I hope you all can forgive me!  
__In other news, school is starting in four days for me. I may not deserve it but please wish me luck as I enter high school~_

_Have a nice day and take care!  
xUnsub_


	11. Good One

**A/N: Hi Mina! (Oh yeah, I know the romaji is technically 'minna', but I don't care -w-) Ahem, anyways! This is my new chapter. Chapter... 11! You know, until now I literally forgot! Well actually, I didn't know whether I should even put an A/N in here because I don't really have anything significant to say but, what the heck? ^o~**

**Well, thank you everyone anyway for supporting our story! Thanks for reviewing, reading, favorite-ing, subscribing, liking and following! But most of all, thanks just for being there. You have no idea how much it means to Unsub and I :)**

**Happy 60th review too - for this chapter, maybe. But 59 is pretty close, right?! But still, 60 REVIEWS. OMGLOLLIPOP! YOU GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH! ^^**

**M x**

**o~O~o**

**Unlawful Relations**

**10 ~ Good One ~ 10**

**o~O~o**

The day of the week I hate the most is a Sunday. Why? Well, I don't really know. I suppose I could think of a nice, normal reason, like 'because its the day before Monday', or 'I have to go to bed early', or 'the weekend is over', or something similar. But really, I hate Sundays for a much more incongruous reason: because it reminds me of Len. Each Sunday for the past years of my life, each Sunday I'd make Len eggs made sunny-side-up – the way he likes them. Of course, back then I loved Sundays. A) because I got to made Len breakfast without him trying to aide me, and B) because on Sundays, Len looked extra happy. Like 'Len on a Sunny Sunday', because his smile was always sunny and bright, and put everyone else's beauty to shame. That's what I loved about Len; how he made me happy even if I was sad, or even how had made me happy when I was already happy. He was a great person to have as a brother as well. He didn't really tease you or make fun of your messy hair in the morning; instead he made you sit down while he did everything – like clean the dishes or wash the table or do the laundry.

I miss that Len. I miss him oh so much.

And its brought me back to the horrible thought that maybe this was _my _mistake. Maybe I did this. Maybe it's my fault. I shouldn't have told him I loved him – I shouldn't have even hinted at it. Maybe from the one little comment I made it caused all this chaos. I set this up for myself.

It's my fault.

I was in the wrong.

I caused this.

I ruined my own life.

_What an idiot!_

I want to believe that its Len's fault too. He didn't have to anything about it. He could've just not said anything and not broken my heart or something.

Who am I kidding?

I would've already squeezed a reply from him long ago, which I did.

But why did it have to be this way? Why do I have to suffer from this so much? I didn't mean to do something so stupid. I don't know why I even did it.

I suppose the saying is true, "love makes people do crazy things."

What a fool I am. How nonchalant I could be to say something like that, and not consider the outcome.

I blame myself.

I ruined myself.

Perhaps I don't even deserve to be myself anymore.

I can't stand it... I need to escape from all _this. _I want to be in a place where everyone would just bypass anything stupid I said, and act like it never happened. I want somewhere where people will accept and embrace my selfish, arrogant, egotistic and nonchalant nature. I wish for something like that. But sadly, that just doesn't exist.

**o~O~o**

It was an uneventful day at school, where the only fascinating thing going on is the rumors about the geek and my very own brother. I can't even begin to explain the questions I get. I wish people could just mind their own damn business. But knowing those low-life losers, they probably have no business to mind. Luckily enough for me, I have a knack of blocking things out of my mind. Like I can instantly forget a detail. Sometimes I don't even choose to, but I usually do this when something is going to annoy me. Like when Len stole my new Barbie doll I got for Christmas when I was 8. I managed – after a lot of crying, screaming and fighting – to forget that I had the doll at all. I got it back since the fun ended for Len, but it was handy to not have it on my mind all the time. Which is why I'm going to forget all those questions I got asked. Hopefully I could, because I could possibly help me to remain sane.

After this retched day at school, I find myself at the local mall, eating a tray of chips with chicken salt and mountains of the fattiest gravy I could ask for. The chips were delicious without a doubt, but I know If I got caught by any of the people in the higher class of the social circle eating these, I – along with the rest of the school – would most certainly hear about it. But, they're so good that I couldn't even care less.

I feel like a slob, sitting slouch-illy at a public mall, pigging out of fat and salt. And that's why I don't – really, really don't – want to be caught. God, if I did–

"Hey, is that you, Len?" I hear a loud, deep voice behind me.

I almost flip out of my seat at the sound of the voice, and screech my chair backwards with my surprise. I can't tell if I would rather be recognized as Rin or Len, but for now, I think this guy has got the message that I'm _not _Len.

The teal's face droops has he realized I'm most certainly _not _my brother and his face turns into a very real expression of dread.

"Oh... oh my God... I'm so sorry... wrong... person..." he babbles in an unsteady, peculiar voice. I can't help to giggle at his embarrassment and I say,

"It's OK. I'm his twin, so you're not too far off." I feel a little angered when I say this, but I manage to maintain a cool facade.

"Oh...! You're Rin?" The teal-haired boy asks, realizing who I am – a little better than I would have expected.

I nod affirmative and he looks a little dazed.

"Right. I'm sorry, then," He says a little awkwardly.

I cough to clear my voice and to clear a little of the tense atmosphere and make a little conversation.

"And you are...?" I prompt.

"Oh, um, I'm Mikuo."

I raise my eyebrow at his familiar name.

_Where have I heard that before...? _I think.

The boy 'Mikuo' has a nice shade of odd teal green-blue hair that reaches half-way down his ears and nice, defined teal eyes. He wears a slightly reflective gray shirt and a tie that's similar color to his hair and black, fairly detail-less pants. Actually, despite his fairly clumsy introduction, he's actually... pretty hot.

"Why don't you sit down, Mikuo?" I suggest, dragging the chair beside me out noisily, and gesturing for him to park his butt.

He nods a little shyly, but sits down and flashes a cheeky smile.

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask. "Shopping, eating, meeting with friends?" I add.

Mikuo taps his chin and shrugs.

"None of the above, really. I'm just screwing around," he chuckles. I chuckle along too.

"But, I'm pretty sure I did come here for a reason... oh, right. I came here to wait until my sister finishes work, so I can get her home."

I nod and say, "You have a sister? She must be pretty."

Mikuo gags and laughs mockingly.

"Pretty? That girl is a wreck! Really, anyone who would want her must be brave!" He jokes.

I giggle a little, but it makes me a little uncomfortable to think about siblings.

"What about Len? What do you think about him?"

I hesitate before I reply, and weigh up the two options I have: say the truth, that Len is perfectly decent but we no longer get along – which would lead to many questions, I'm sure – or say the lie that I wish was the truth, that his a fool and a heartless bastard.

"He's... OK. We don't really like each other, though" I say.

Mikuo nods and looks a little sympathetic.

"Oh? Why is that?" Just like I expected – questions to follow.

I shrug like a don't know, and give a false, nonchalant answer.

"Sibling stuff, I guess."

Mikuo nods again and chuckles a little.

"I know what you mean," he says. Sorry Mikuo, you seem nice and probably smart, but in this case – no, you don't 'know what I mean'.

I smile awkwardly and try to clear the silence.

"So... you haven't told me much about yourself," I smile playfully, swirling the last chips in the gravy. It's funny, because I'm not usually this comfortable talking to strangers so freely, but there is something about Mikuo that's calming, and honest.

"What's there to tell?" He laughs, "My name is Mikuo Hatsune, age 16 and to be honest, a bit of a computer-geek, but still socially capable."

I laugh and snort a little.

"Not when you met me!" I scoff.

"Well, wouldn't you be like that if you just went up to a random girl and referred to them as a boy?" he raises an eyebrow.

"You got me there," I say, nodding.

"Well, what about you?" He probes.

"Hm... I guess I'm Rin Kagamine, aged 14. Single, a little high-maintenance and friends with IA, Cul, SeeU and assortments of others. I'm completely computer-illiterate and use Windows for going on FaceBook. My Mother and Father are barely home because the work night shifts and we never get to see them all that much. They are very smart though, and not to boast, but I think I've inherited that trait. My brother has been a prick to me lately but I have developed some way to block out all of his bullshit so I don't drive myself insane. I wish I had a sister like you so I could cry on her shoulder, even though that's really just an expression because I haven't really cried on anyone's shoulder before. I didn't know that high-school would be so stressful but I'm thankful I'm popular and don't get bullied, but nevertheless it can make you feel a little insecure and worthless."

Oh. Shit.

Good going, Rin. Now who's the socially incapable one?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to babble like that. It kind of flooded out."

Mikuo shakes his head,

"No, it's OK. It's fascinating. Not many people are as open and secure as you."

I blush a little as his compliments, despite my horrible ramble.

"Thanks," I murmur nervously, my heart fluttering a little madly.

"No sweat."

Mikuo glances at the clock above our heads and sighs.

"Look how time flies. I'd better go and pick my sister up, I hope you don't mind."

"Well even if I did mind I wouldn't stop you from going," I laugh.

"I suppose your right," he nods, "But, hey Rin?"

I nod.

"This was fun. Let's do it again sometime?" He asks.

I blush and nod.

"...Yeah... OK."

"What about, tomorrow at about 4:30, we meet here again?"

I nod.

"Alright" I blush.

Mikuo gets up from his seat and begins to walk away.

"See ya'!" He calls.

"Bye!" I call back.

Now, I don't feel so ashamed about being a slob and eating fatty chips here.

**o~O~o**

**Some time before**

**o~O~o**

Miku's face is very flustered and red as she shakes her head in embarrassment.

"Len! You fool, the teacher could've seen that you know! And plus, the Student Role-Model Election is today! Don't make such a fool of me when I'm already so far!" She mutters angrily, pushing past me and stomping out of the class room. I laugh to myself and begin to leave the classroom as well. I quickly swipe out my phone and send a sneaky message.

_But I know you still love me, despite what you say._

I chuckle and press 'Send'.

Next period is easy and breezy. Its science and all we had to do is take notes, write whatever was on the whiteboard and pretend like we are listening. I'm pretty sure it was something about some type of reactions or something, but I couldn't really pay attention. The only thing hat went through my mind was:

_I wonder what Miku is doing._

_Did she get my text?_

_Has she replied yet?_

_Did she laugh?_

_Is she nervous about the election?_

_I hope she's OK..._

_I wonder whether the first thing that really went through mind was 'The teacher could've seen that!'_

_Does she love me as much as I love her?_

_Why am I so lovesick?_

_Oh right, because Miku's so damn cute._

_Damn it, teacher is asking a question and I don't know the answer. Better make something up._

_Space Jelly!_

And... that was about it, I think. But now that Science is over, I can finally go watch Miku make her speech about her... 'role-modelling' abilities.

The shuffle to the assembly hall is painful, but finally I burst through the double doors and sit on the chairs provided. I try to get as close to the front as possible, but I only managed to get about 7th row - which isn't too bad since people are rushing to fill up the back rows like there's no tomorrow. The stage is full of little geeky girls and nerdy boys all shivering and turning white as ghosts. I take great pleasure in laughing at geeks and nerds, since technically I'm still popular. But I do try to hold back since Miku is also white and shivering, and despite what she's like and how cute she is - yes, she still is very much a nerd.

Miku is trembling frequently and clutching a single piece of paper in her sweaty, clammy hands. I think that this won't end well. I want to go up there and give her a hug, but that's probably the worst thing I could do right now. Plus, I don't want to give up my chair, since now the room is almost full. There is a lot of nice echoing around and it seems to make Miku even more nervous. I notice something in her pocket that poking out unusually. In the shape of a large block...

...her cell.

I quickly grab out my own phone and slouch low into my seat. I dial her number and wait for her to answer. Much to my pleasure, my assumption was right and her cellphone is in her pocket. It doesn't make a noise, but I can tell its working by the way she jumps and clutches her pocket. She ushers backstage and I assume answers her phone.

Right I am.

"Hello?" Her shaky voice whispers.

"It's me," I reply.

"Len? What're you doing calling me right now?!" She hisses.

"Listen, I know you're nervous. It's so obvious you can actually see it. So just take a deep breath, calm down and don't forget to _read_."

"W-What are you saying?! Just... go away wouldn't you? I can't get distracted!"

"No. You listen to me, OK? Just calm down. All the other nerds are the same as you, shaking and going pale. So prove you're normal and just do it!" I say hastily.

Hastily indeed. I really, really should _not _have said that.

"_Excuse _me?! You're the biggest fool I've ever known! I'll be talking to you after this, understand?!" She growls before the line cuts dead.

God she's stubborn. I just hope she doesn't freak out...

"Welcome everybody to our Student Role-Model Election! Please be quiet and remain in your seats and remember to vote for the student you best see fit for this role. A voting form will be passed around at the end of the speeches so remember to remain seated. With that, let us begin!" The headmaster announces in his amazingly loud voice.

"Firstly, we have Hanako Furukawa," says the Headmaster, waving up a petite, classic Japanese, black-haired girl.

"Kon'nichiwa... minna-sama..." She says quietly into the microphone.

"...I'm Furukawa Hanako. I-I have a p-part time job as a waitress... at a s-small cafe outside of town..."

"...this takes a lot of s-skill and p-p-persistence. I think that I am s-s-strong and outgoing. I like to read and write p-p-poetry..."

_Typical geek_, I think.

"...but I also love studying and am willing to help those who need it. I also... view myself... as a perfect role-model for the school because I-I-I'm hard-working, smart, reliable, confident..."

_Confident?_

_"_... and most of all, kind and caring."

"Thank you oh-so-much for listening, and don't forget to vote for me, Furukawa Hanako."

Furukawa lets out a long, exasperated sigh into the microphone and blushes before hopping away nervously.

"Would everyone lend a hand to Hanako Furukawa-san?" prompts the headmaster.

"Next we have Ichigo Takahashi"

"Next is Nana Kurosaki"

"Next up is Alice Brown" - American, obviously.

"Next is Kei Sato"

"Please welcome Tomoya Okazuki"

"Next we have Hikari Takashi"

"Next is Miku Hatsune"

Finally, it was Miku's turn. She is still very pale and looking incredibly unstable.

And to my great displeasure, she _is _unstable.

She stands at the microphone speechless and trembling with fear, looking like she'll cry. I feel my legs trying to race towards her, but if I put one foot wrong she won't win. I hold back reluctantly and she continues to breathe heavily and shakily into the mic.

I rub my hand against my forehead, annoyed at myself. I wish I could do something.

Although, I think that what I did was just enough to get Miku started. She looks at me hostilely, thinking I'm looking at her pathetically.

She coughs loudly and suddenly...

begins to sing.

_"まず、必ず強力な外観と心、。私はそのような自信を持ってと恐れずに勝つでしょうね。鋼の態度や思いやりの心を持って、あなたは私に投票しないのだろうか？ナ？ナ？しないのだろうか？_

_Mazu, kanarazu kyōryokuna gaikan to kokoro,. Watashi wa sono yōna jishin o mo~tsu te to osorezu ni katsudeshou ne. Hagane no taido ya omoiyari no kokoro o motte, anata wa watashi ni tōhyō shinai nodarou ka? Na? Na? Shinai nodarou ka?_

_First, a strong appearance and heart, without fail. I know I'll win with such confidence and without fear. With a steel attitude and a compassionate mind, won't you vote for me? Right? Yeah? Won't you?_

_他人と信頼性の高い意見に向かって素敵な、優しい声が、私はすべてがOKであることを確認します。_

_Tanin to shinrai-sei no takai iken ni mukatte sutekina, yasashī koe ga, watashi wa subete ga OK dearu koto o kakunin shimasu._

_A nice, friendly voice towards others and a reliable opinion, I'll make sure that everything is OK._

_私はあなたのためのロールモデルが完璧になります！あなたは、私の魅力と才能を耐えることができますか？私の成績は申し分あり、私の制服は常に正しいです。私はあなたのための完璧な手本になりたい。_

_Watashi wa anata no tame no rōrumoderu ga kanpeki ni narimasu! Anata wa, watashi no miryoku to sainō o taeru koto ga dekimasu ka? Watashi no seiseki wa mōshibun ari, watashi no seifuku wa tsuneni tadashīdesu. Watashi wa anata no tame no kanpekina tehon ni naritai._

_I will be the perfect role-model for you! Can you resist my charm and flair? My grades are impeccable and my uniform is always right. I wish to be the perfect rolemodel for you. _

___私はそのような自信を持ってと恐れずに勝つでしょうね。鋼の態度や思いやりの心を持って、あなたは私に投票しないのだろうか？ナ？ナ？しないのだろうか？_

_____Watashi wa sono yōna jishin o mo~tsu te to osorezu ni katsudeshou ne. Hagane no taido ya omoiyari no kokoro o motte, anata wa watashi ni tōhyō shinai nodarou ka? Na? Na? Shinai nodarou ka?_

_____I know I'll win with such confidence and without fear. With a steel attitude and a compassionate mind, won't you vote for me? Right? Yeah? Won't_ you?"

Her voice is amazing. Pitch-perfect and stunning. The whole room is silent and gob-smacked by Miku's secret talent. I catch her smiling smugly at me while she hops off the stage. I don't blame her though. It was perfection. Her teal twin-tails dance around as the candidates line back up and wait further instruction.

"What an intriguing performance!" The headmaster booms.

"I will now ask our candidates to name themselves as our generous volunteers hand around your voting sheets. Please mark the box of the according candidate you wish to nominate. Please only mark one member and remain seated. Your sheets will be collected later on, so with that, let's start." The headmaster, waves towards the first girl and tells her to state her name.

"Fu-Furukawa Hanako."

The rest follow along promptly.

"Ichigo Takahashi."

"Na... Na... Nana Kurosaki."

"Alice Brown."

"Kei Sato."

"Tomoya Oku-ah-Okazuki."

"Hikari Takashi...!"

And finally...

"Hatsune Miku!"

Miku clearly says it with the most confidence as her eyes glimmer with hope, sparkling a soft aquamarine.

"Now that most of you have your voting forms, please open them and mark one box. Please begin now" says the headmaster.

I flick open my brochure-like form and glance over the school photos of all the hopefuls and their names in heavy, ugly black. Of course, the box that I ticked was Furukawa-san's.

Only kidding.

Miku's photo seriously looked as if it was glaring at my evilly, wanting me - forcing me to draw a line through the corresponding box. I could hear her voice sing:

_"If you don't tick that damn box I'll make you use hand sanitizer every single class with no exceptions and I'll tell the whole school you're interested in guys~"_

Obviously, I made a fat, ugly line through that box and kicked back while the volunteers came around and collected our sheets.

After a while, the headmaster's booming voice returns.

"Thank you for participating everybody. Now please leave your seats quietly and go to your last period for the day."

Everyone lets out an exasperated gasp of freedom and hastily bustles out the doors in order to finally get out. It's an odd day today, but I liked how I could to miss out on P.E. in the devious and shrill cold. As I begin to walk, I spot a large, white rabbit-eared ribbon atop of someone's short and choppy blonde hair. I smile and almost call out "Rin!" but I quickly redeem my urge and wait silently. I feel a little guilt and a bit of anxiety rush through me as she shuffles glumly. And I know she's not glum because of the annoyance of going to another class, but its something else. And of course I know what it is. I don't even bother to think about it though, I'm just going to go home (hopefully before Rin) and muck around in my room. I'll probably text Miku and possibly congratulate her or sympathize with her. Either way I don't mind, but I do hope she gets this - she really does deserve it.

The last period for the day is music. All we did was scribble down silly notes on lines as we listen to a few simple chords. It's interestingly easy, and I found that I am not too bad at music, which is a plus. Everyone thinks I'm a great singer anyway, which I always deny but silently appreciate.

"Attention students," a voice over the P.A. sounds after a couple of irritant beeps.

"We have now counted the votes and have elected our new Student Role-Model for the year,"

"Please put your hands together for out new representative student..."

"...Hatsune Miku!"

_Good one, Miku-chan._

**o~O~o**_  
_


End file.
